Lead by Angels
by Rebel-child04
Summary: This is set after Dean is dragged out of hell. I have added four new characters. Better summary inside.
1. Intro

**I know I already have one story going, but this one came to me and I just had to go ahead and start it. I hope you like it! I do not own supernatural or anything related to supernatural. I do however own Chassidy, Abigail, Avery, and Carter!!!! And this doesn't exactly follow the supernatural story line. I am using some of the supernatural creatures. Dean has already been to hell and Castiel has pulled him out, and the apocalypse is right around the corner. It is up to all of them to stop it. **

**My Character Descriptions:**

**Chassidy Malakai-(Hunter)**

**Born: June 24 1981 (age 24)**

**Height: 5'2**

**Kind of wavy Black Hair that goes to mid back.**

**Green Eyes**

**Chassidy means pure and Malakai means angel/messenger**

**Abigail Davison-(Hunter)**

**Born: September 26 1983 (age 22)**

**Height 5'8**

**Straight Blond hair that goes to her butt**

**Bright blue eyes**

**Abigail means father in rejoicing and Davison means beloved**

**Avery Davison-(Hunter)**

**Born: April 21 1987 (age 18)**

**Height: 5'1**

**Straight shoulder length blond hair**

**Bright blue eyes**

**Avery means wisdom and Davison means beloved**

**(Abigail and Avery are sisters if you didn't know that already)**

**Carter-(Angel)**

**Height: 6'1**

**Black spiky hair**

**Bright Green Eyes**

**And of Course: **

**Dean Winchester**

**Born: January 24 1979**

**Height: 6'1**

**And you know what he looks like :)**

**Sam Winchester**

**Born: May 2 1983**

**Height: 6'4**

**And you know what he looks like :)**

**Castiel-(Angel)**

**Height: 6'**

**And you know what he looks like :)**


	2. Chapter 1 Djinn

**Here is my newest storie. I really hope you like it. Please please please review and let me know what you think of it.**

*Chapter One*

Djinn

I was going crazy. Abby, Avery, and I were on a hunt in Illinois. I had discovered it was a djinn, or better known as a genie. Not the granting three wishes kind. No this djinn gives you your ultimate wish, placing you in an alternate reality, while draining your life.

I was doing research while Abby went and got some food. I called her to tell her everything I had found out. Avery was already sleeping.

"Hello." Abby answered on the third ring.

"Hey Abby it's Chas."

"What's up?"

"Well I found out what were dealing with."

"What's that?"

"A djinn. It's like a genie."

"So we find it get three wishes and kill it?"

"Not exactly sunshine. This thing traps you in an alternate reality while it sucks the life out of you. It drinks your blood slowly."

"Do you have any clue where it might be?"

"Probably an old warehouse or something."

"I passed one not to long ago. I'll swing by and check it out."

"Just be careful."

"Will do. Don't worry. Remember I'm the cautious one.

"Yeah yeah, just hurry up with my food. I'm hungry."

"Be there soon. You wont starve. Bye"

"Later babe."

I sat around the room for two hours. I still hadn't heard anything from Abby. She should have been back by now. I tried calling her cell and got no answer. I should have made her wait for me. I shouldn't have let her go alone.

I was done worrying. I grabbed my jacket, threw it on and headed out the door. She had taken my car so it looked like I was walking. Thankfully I kept a gun and a knife in my duffel bag. I left Avery sleeping. She needed after our last hunt. She had gotten banged up pretty good.

I started walking down the street, headed in the direction I knew she went. It was around midnight now, so there weren't many people out. After about 30 minutes of walking, and some running, I found the warehouse. Sitting in the ally beside the building was my silver Honda Tiburon, with a black 67' Chevy Impala behind it. Abby was defiantly here somewhere.

I snuck through a side door. I looked around the small room and noticed a tall guy getting ready to go thru an open door. I walked quietly up behind him and pulled out my gun.

"Who are you?" He froze, arms up in the air from hearing me switch the safety off. It was then that I noticed the knife. It was dipped in blood. The guy slowly turned around to face me.

He spoke quietly. "Sam. What are you doing here?"

"My names Chassidy. I'm looking for my friend. You're a hunter aren't you?"

"Yeah. My brother Dean and I were looking into this thing. He decided to come here by his self, and never came back to the motel. You're a hunter too."

"Yeah. Look, I don't have time for the chit chat right now. I'm guessing you know that this thing is a djinn, considering your knife is dipped in blood." I put my gun away.

"Yeah." I pulled out my knife.

"Well let's go kill this thing." I went through the door and into a hall. Then through another door and down another hall. At the end of this hall was steps. I slowly descended the stairs, with Sam following. When I reached the bottom I stopped causing Sam to bump into me.

"Is that your brother?" I whispered. There hanging from the ceiling was a guy, and not to far from his was Abigail.

"Yeah. Where's the djinn?"

"That I don't know, but I'm sure were soon the find out." Sam gave me a funny look. I took off running toward Abby and Dean. Sam followed after a moment. I quickly ran up to Abby. I tore a piece of my shirt, then carefully pulled out the IV needle that was in her neck. I then pressed the piece of cloth to the wound.

Sam was at his brother about to jerk out the needle. "Don't just jerk that out. It's in the main artery. He'll bleed to death." Sam looked at me like I had grown another head. "What? You didn't think I always wanted to be a hunter did you? I know things." I cut Abby down. "Here hold her and keep pressure on her neck." He did what I said and I went to his brother. I tore another piece of my shirt and took out the needle in his neck.

"Sam?" Dean mumbled.

"Sam's here, but I'm Chassidy." I started cutting his ropes when the djinn came out of no where. He hit Sam in the back of the head knocking him out. If it wasn't for Dean yelling at him I wouldn't have known the djinn was there. I turned around and punched the djinn. He came back with a hit of his own, causing me to stumble backwards. He hit me again before I could get my balance. I ended up falling on another set of steps. He came closer and I went to stab him with my knife, but he caught it. He managed to twist it and was bringing it back toward my chest. It was taking all the strength to push it away, but it was slowly moving closer to my chest.

Just when I thought I couldn't resist anymore, Dean came up behind the djinn and stabbed him. I don't know how he managed to get lose from the half cut ropes, but I'm glad he did. I pushed the body off me and got to my feet. Sam was back awake. He had Abby in his arms.

"Thanks. I thought I was a goner." I said with a smile.

Dean was staring at me. "You….." He shook his head like to clear his thoughts. "Yeah no problem. Let's get out of here."

We made it outside to the cars. Sam placed Abby in the passenger seat of the Tiburon.

"So you guys going to be okay?" I asked leaning against my trunk.

"Yeah. We'll be fine. How bout you two?" Sam said.

"We'll be fine. I'll take care of her. You" I pointed to Dean. "make sure your clean your neck with something when you get back. And I don't mean soap and water. It need disinfected. And make sure you drink plenty of water. You lost quite a bit of blood."

"Where did you learn all that stuff?" Sam asked before Dean could say anything.

"I've got a phlebotomy and nursing licenses. And their not fake."

"How long you been hunting?" Dean asked

"Since I was fifteen, so nine years. I went to college for a year. After that I finished my classes online while I hunted."

"Wow." They both said.

"Well I better get Abby back and take care of her. Avery's probably freaking out."

"Who's Avery?" Sam asked.

"Abby's younger sister. She hunts with us. I taught her everything she knows." I said with a big smile. " I better go. I guess I'll see you guys later. Maybe we'll run into each other again. It's a small hunting world."

"Yeah. Maybe." Dean said with a smile.

I got in my car and pulled out.


	3. Chapter 2 Angels

**So here's the next chapter. Enjoy!!!!**

*******Chapter Two*******

**Forced together**

**DPOV**

Sam and I got into the Impala after Chassidy pulled out. We drove back to the motel. On the way there I told Sam everything. That girl, Chassidy, she was in my dreams. When the djinn had me in that fake world, she was my wife. Sam was with Jess, mom was alive. We were happy. I wanted to stay, but I knew it wasn't real. Than I wake up to have my dream girl saving my life.

When we pulled up to the motel I noticed the silver Honda Tiburon parked a couple of spots over. Chassidy must be staying at the same place as us. Sam and I walked into the motel room. All of a sudden Castiel appeared out of nowhere.

"I hate when you do that!" I shouted at him. Sam just laughed.

"You're needed in Wyoming. Lilith is planning on breaking another seal. You need to stop her."

"What does this seal consist of?" I asked

"I'm not for sure what it is. I do know that you and your brother are to stop it. It is described in Revelations. A prophecy.

_And he bloodied death under the newborn sky_

_Sweet to taste_

_But bitter once devoured_

"Okay, what the hell does that mean?" Dean asked right as Castiel disappeared. "Yeah, thanks for the help

"I guess it means were going to Wyoming." Sam replied getting up to start packing his bag.

The boys got their bags packed and headed off to bed. They would be heading to Wyoming first thing in the morning. Little did they know that a couple of doors down Carter, another angel of the lord, was sending the girls on the same hunt.

**CPOV**

I got up around six the next morning. Carter had popped up saying we were needed to stop another seal from being broken. He was sending up to Wyoming to check on victims that aren't dying, when they should be. Like this one guy got shot in the heart with a 9mm point blank but survived. I gathered all of out bags and took them out to the car. I was walking toward the main office to check out when I bumped into someone. I looked up to find Dean standing in front of me.

"Hey. You look better than you did last night." I said.

"Yeah. I feel better. Thanks bye the way."

"No problem. So do you boys know where your headed next?"

"Yeah, there's some things happening up in Wyoming, Sam and I decided to go check thing out."

"Wait, what?" Before Dean could answer Carter and Castiel popped up right beside them.

"Don't do that!" Dean and Chassidy both yelled.

"We are sending all of you to investigate this one. Dean, you and Sam are going to need the girls help." Castiel said.

"What?" I asked. "No offense," I said to Dean, "I don't work well with others."

"Chassidy, Your going to need their help as much as their going to need yours." Castiel said. For some reason Carter was staying quiet.

"No Cass. Don't look at me like that Carter. I have done everything that the two of you have asked. I have succeeded in every hunt. I've stopped 15 seals from being broken. I will go to Wyoming and check into this, but I'm not working with someone I don't know."

"Well get to know him. Because your going to be working together for a while. You two are the key to defeat Lucifer if he gets set free. Your friends are going to be their to help, but you two are going to have to learn to trust each other if your going to survive this war." With that said Castiel and Carter disappeared.

I wanted to scream and hit something. Instead I glared at Dean. He had a smug smile on his face.

"Those guys can be dicks sometimes."

"I'm leaving in 30 minutes. Be ready or we leave without you." I then stomped away to the front office. I knew it was childish, but I only trusted my girls. It's hard to let anyone else in.


	4. Chapter 3 Reaper

**Here is the next chapter. And i dont know if I have mention it but I do not own supernatural. Enjoy!!!! please review!!!**

*******Chapter Three*******

** Reaper**

I had gotten the girls up. We were now on our way to Wyoming. I had Evil Angel by Breaking Benjamin blaring from my I pod when we pulled up to the motel. I pulled in beside the Impala. I sat in the car and listened to the song while Avery and Abby went to check us in. Dean had sent Sam in.

Evil Angel finished and Quicksand by Everly started playing. Dean gave me a weird look. I turned the music down.

"What?"

"You've got a weird taste in music."

"I like variety." I said smiling at him.

Sam and the girls came back out of the office and we found our rooms. I threw my bags on the floor beside the bed and pulled out my laptop to start research. About an hour later there was a knock on the door. Abby was in the shower, so Avery got up to answer it.

"It's for you." She didn't like the guys very much. She didn't trust them. She walked back over to the bed and laid back down. Dean came thru the door and made his self at home. He laid down on my bed and turned on the tv. Sam started shaking his head as he set across from me at the table.

"So I did some research." Sam started.

" Me too." I looked up from my computer.

"What did you find?"

"Well, there hasn't been any deaths for at least ten days. People who should be dead from their injuries aren't. A little boy named Cole Griffith was the last to die."

"Right. So do you think someone's making deals?" Sam asked.

"That I don't know, but something's defiantly going on."

"Either someone's making deals or the local reapers on strike. Taken a break, playing the back nine." Dean said smirking while he walked over to where Sam and I sat.

"So what, the reapers just taking a holiday?" I asked sarcastically.

"Or someone took them." Sam said. "I mean if the reapers not reaping then nobody dies."

"Okay so we find out where the local reapers gone." I said.

"And how we going to do that genius?" Dean asked.

Sam and I stared at each other for a moment before smiles came across our faces. Great minds think alike.

"We talk to the last person that died." Sam said.

"What the dead kid?" Dean asked looking between Sam and I. Giving us looks like we were crazy.

It was around midnight when we were in the grave yard standing at Cole's grave. Sam knew some kind of ritual so we could talk to the kid. Sam was sitting up candles and things. Dean was shining him and light while he leaned against a headstone. I was a little ways away from the guys laying down looking up at the night sky. Avery and Abby decided to sit this one out. They said talking to dead kids weren't their thing. Everyone was being quite until Dean spoke up.

"This job is jacked, you know that." He was talking to Sam. I kinda think he forgot I was even there.

"Dean we have to find out what's going on." Sam said. I sat there and just listed to the two.

"So what. We find the reaper and all these people just die?"

"It's the natural order of things Dean."

"Do you see the irony in that? You and Me are like the poster boys of unnatural order. Were all the time ditching death."

"Yeah, but the normal rules don't apply to us, now do they?" Dean laughed at Sam.

"We're no different than anybody else." This caused Sam to stop what he was doing and look up at Dean. Things are defiantly interesting between these two.

"I've got Demon blood in me, you've been to hell. That's not normal." I sat up on that one. I stared back and forth between the boys. They were serious. "Look Dean, I know you want to think of yourself as Joe the plumber, but your not. Neither am I. Sooner you accept that, the better off your gonna be."

Dean looked up at the sky and sighed. "Yah, Joe the plumber was a douche." Sam and I both chuckled. The boys then realized I was still there. Both of them started to say something, but was interrupted by a guy walking our way.

"What are you kids doing?" We all jumped to our feet.

"We can explain." Sam said quickly.

"Not necessary." The guy replied. All three of us gave confused looks. Then the guys eyes flashed black. "Dean it's so nice to see you again. You were such a wonderful student of mine."

"Alistair." Dean had his teeth clenched together as he spoke. I could see his jaw flexing. Next thing I knew Dean's being thrown into a headstone, which knocked him out. I was flung backwards into a different headstone. The demon went to throw Sam, but nothing happened. Alistair was then thrown into a tree and held there.

"Someone's been practicing. I would love to stay and chat, but I must be going. I have a date with death." Black smoke erupted from the mans body. The demon had left, all because of Sam. This kind of worried me.

Back at the motel room we were all discussing the case. We were for sure now that someone kidnapped the reaper, and that someone was Alistair.

"Okay, so we know Alistair has the reaper. By the prophecy he tends to kill it. We need to find them, but we cant see reapers." I said.

"This sucks." Dean said as he began to pace in the room.

"I have an idea, but I don't think you'll like it." I said looking at Avery, but speaking to the guys.

"What?" Both the boys asked. Avery was just smiling and shaking her head.

"She wants to become ghosts." Avery said. They looked at her then back at me like I had grown another head.

"Avery can do a spell. We will become spirits until she brings us back into our bodies." I filled in.

"I'm game." Dean shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't see any other way, so let's do it." Sam said.

"Ab's you in?"

"By the way your looking at me I'm going to say I don't have a choice so yes."

"Good." I said smiling. "Alistair will be performing the prophecy tomorrow night. We'll do this first thing in the moring that way we will have time to find him. Hopefully. As for tonight everyone get a good night sleep."

The next morning all four, Dean, Sam, Chassidy, and Abby were laying on the beds in the girls room.

"Alright." Avery began. "I'm pretty much going to rip your souls from your body. Then you will be able to stroll around the veil. Pretty much astral projection."

We all agreed and Avery began. Soon we found ourselves out of our bodies. We left the motel in search for Alistair and the reaper. We walked around for hours and found nothing. We stopped and were talking. I noticed a boy sitting in the window of a house across the street. He was staring straight at us. I took off across the street and went into the house. Everyone followed me.

When I made it to the kids bedroom I recognized him. "Cole?" Abby and the guys gave me worried looks.

"You cant take me. I'm not going anywhere." He said backing away from us.

"Cole, I'm not here to hurt you or take you away. I just want to talk. My names Chassidy. These are my friends Abby, Dean and Sam. What makes you think we came to take you away?"

"I have to stay hidden. I'm scared the black smoke will come back."

I exchanged looks with my friends. They looked like they were thinking the same thing as me.

"Cole can you tell me about the black smoke? Do you know where it is at?" Abby asked him.

"It was at the funeral home. This guy in a suit came to take me away. I didn't want to go. That's when the black smoke came. I hid until it was gone. The man in the suit was gone too."

I was about to ask another question when someone else appeared in the room.

"Tessa?" Dean asked. The girl smiled up at him.

"Hello Dean."

"What now your friends with a reaper?" I asked Dean. He glared at me, and opened his mouth to speak when the house started shaking and the lights started flickering. Next thing I new there was a huge cloud of black smoke surrounding us. When it disappeared Tessa was gone.

We soon found out where Alistair was. Cole taught us a few tricks to help us fight. Later on that night we found the building we were looking for. It had all kinds of glowing symbols on it.

"I'm guessing human's cant see that." I mumbled.

"No not unless your in the veil. Between life and death." Abby replied.

We entered the building and started searching for the reapers. We finally found them upstairs. Dean and Sam attacked the only guy that was in the room. Abby and I made our ways over to the reapers. Suddenly Abby and I were shot with salt rock, making us disappear.

When we reappeared there were iron chains around the reapers and Alastair. I watched him shoot Dean, Sam then Abby.

"Damn that hurts." Abby said when she reappeared.

Back in the hotel room Avery was caught us reading a book. She abruptly stopped reading when she heard a noise. She got up to check the door to make sure it was locked. She then noticed a window open.

(Back with the group) Alistair started the ritual. He ended up killing one reaper and there was nothing we could have done. He then moved to Tessa. I noticed Dean staring at the chandelier hanging above Alastair. I automatically knew what he was doing, and started to help.

(Hotel) Avery walked into the bathroom looking for any intruder. When she came back out someone grabbed a hold of her. She punched the guy and broke free. She had to wake the group up. She ran to Sam and started saying the words to wake him up. As soon as she did the possessed guy grabbed her again and stabbed her in the stomach.

(Group) The chandelier crashed down onto Alistair. Tessa broke free and ran over to the chains. When she got across we all disappeared. When we reappeared Sam was gone.

Sam woke up back in the motel room. He see's a guy standing in front of Avery. He watches as the guy pulls a knife out of her stomach. He jumps up and sends the guy crashing into the wall. He notices it's a demon and expels him with his physic powers.

Dean, Abby and I start looking for Sam. We round a corner and there stands Alistair. "Didn't think you could get away from me that easy, did you?" Alistair says. Dean goes to speak, but Alistair is hit by a lightning bolt.

"What the hell?" Dean looks over to me for an answer. I go to look at Abby, but she's gone. Then Castiel and Carter appear.

"Thank You. The seal was not broken, and Alistair has been captured." Castiel says.

"So you knew about this?" Cass nods. "So where in the hell were the Angels when we were getting shot at?" Dean half yelled.

"You had to do this on your own. The markings on the building kept us from entering." Cass replied. He then disappeared leaving Carter.

"Chassidy…I,," Carter started. "I'm sorry." Then he disappeared.

Tessa then showed up in front of Dean. They were talking but I didn't pay much attention to them. I was trying to figure out what Carter was sorry for. Next thing I knew we were waking up in the motel room. First thing I heard was Abby crying. I looked up and Sam and Abby were sitting on the floor next to Avery. She was bleeding from her stomach.

**SPOV**

Abby and I were sitting on the floor beside of Avery when Dean and Chassidy woke up. Avery wasn't going to make it. Abby was already crying. I didn't know what to do. I looked over at Dean pleading with my eyes for him to do something. However I knew there was nothing he could do.

All he did was gaze at Avery. She then grabbed my shirt and pulled me down to her.

"Sam, I know what you did to that demon. You need to stop. Now." Her grip loosened and she released me. I looked down and she closed her eyes.

Right then both girls lost it. Chassidy had been standing up, and she just collapsed. Luckily Dean caught her. That left Dean and I to comfort the girls for their loss of a sister.


	5. Chapter 4 Angels gone bad

**Here is the next chapter. I actually just wrote this today. It took me about two hours. I am really happy with the way it turned out!! hope you enjoy!!! PLEASE, PLEASE. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**

*******Chapter Four*******

**Angel Gone Bad**

I still couldn't wrap my head around the fact that Avery was dead. Abby has pulled away from me. I think in a way she blames me for Avery's death. After all it was my idea for all of us to enter the spirit world and leave her alone. I'm thankful for the guys. Dean has been there to comfort me when needed and Sam's been there for Abby.

We had Avery's funeral the hunter's way. Salt and burn the body. I was pissed at the Angel's. I feel like they might not have been able to help us save the reaper's but they should have been there to protect Avery. They could have saved her.

We had stayed at Bobby's for the past week. Right now we were headed to Cheyenne, WY. I was riding with Dean in the Impala while Sam drove Abby in my Tiburon. We decided to share a room with the guys. At Bobby's we ended up sleeping in their rooms anyways. I myself was scared to be alone. The only times I didn't have nightmares about Avery were when I was sleeping next to Dean.

We got to the motel room. Walked in to find Castiel, Carter, and Uriel. I bawled up my fist and went to move toward them. I felt arms wrap around my waist holding me back.

"I don't think now is a good time." Dean was speaking to Castiel.

"We need your help." Cass said.

"We just got back from burring our sister, and you expect us to just jump when you say? To jump right back in there?" I tried to get out of Dean's grasp while I yelled at Cass and Carter. "You could have helped her you bastards, but you did nothing." I had tears running down my cheeks.

"Maybe you could leave us alone for five freakin minutes!" Dean said in a harsh tone that I had never heard him use before.

Uriel stepped towards us. "We raised you out of hell for our purposes boy."

I felt Dean's arms tighten around my waist. My back was now pressed firmly against his chest. "Yeah, and what were those again? What do you want from me?" He yelled.

"You can start with gratitude." Uriel stated.

"Oh" Dean said sarcastically.

"You don't deserve gratitude." I said through clenched teeth.

"Dean, we know this is difficult for all of you right now, and-" Castiel was interrupted by Uriel.

"And we don't care." At that point I was ready to rip his head off. I didn't want to hear anymore of what he had to say. I needed some air to cool down, so I went out the door. Surprisingly Abby followed me.

**DPOV**

Uriel was a real dick. Chassidy had, had enough, and walked out the door. Thankfully Abby followed her out.

"Seven Angel's have been murdered. The last one was killed tonight." Uriel continued.

"Demons?" I asked. Uriel just gave a shrug as in I suppose. "How they doing it?"

"We don't know." Uriel said.

"I'm sorry, but what do you want us to do about it?" Sam asked. The girls walked back in at this moment and came to stand in between Sam and I as Sam continued. "I mean, a demon with the juice to ice angel's has to be out of our league, right?"

Sam had a good point. "We can handle the demon. We just have to find it first." Uriel said.

" So you need our help hunting down a demon?" I asked. Cass stepped forward and spoke.

"Not quite. We have Alistair."

"Great. You don't need our help then. He should be able to name your trigger man." Chassidy snaped. I swear she acts just like me sometimes. Its scary.

"He wont talk." Cass told her. "Alistair's will is very strong. We've arrived at an impasse."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Yeah, well, he's like the black belt in torcher. You guys are out of your league."

"That's why we've come to his student." I looked up at Uriel. I couldn't believe the words he was saying. "You happen to be the most qualified interrogator we've got."

**CPOV(normal pov)**

I watched as Dean dropped his head at what Uriel was saying.

"You can't ask him to do that." Abby said. It was the first time I've heard her speak since the funeral. Carter decided to speak up.

"Dean your our only hope." Dean brought his head up to look at all three Angels.

"NO." He had a deadly tone to his voice. "No way. You cant ask me to do this Cass. Not this." I could hear the pain and plea in his voice. I reached over and grabbed his hand. I squeezed to let him know he had support. That I was there. He squeeze mine in return. Uriel then stepped closer to us.

"Who said anything about asking?" Dean and Sam exchanged looks. I didn't take my eyes off the angel's. Next thing I knew Dean and I were standing in the middle of an old warehouse. Dean let go of my hand and walked over to a door that had a window in it.

"Alistair." I could barley hear him. Cass then appeared behind him. Along with Uriel. Dean turned around, walked over to me and starts pulling me towards the exit. Uriel appeared in front of us.

"Where do you think your going?"

"Back to Cheyenne." Dean went to step around him, but Uriel moved with him.

"Angel's are dying boy.: Deans grip tightened on my hand.

"Everyone's dying theses days. You might be all high and mighty, but you cant make me do this."

"It's to much to ask, but we must ask it." Castiel says.

"I want to talk to Cass alone." Dean says looking in Uriel's eyes.

"What about the girl?" Dean stepped in front of me.

"Don't touch her. She stays."

"Fine, I'll go seek revelations." Uriel says looking at Castiel.

"Well get some doughnuts while your out." Dean smirks. I couldn't help but give a small laugh. Uriel then disappeared.

I turned around and snapped at Castiel. "Since when does Uriel put a leash on you?"

Cass looks over at Dean and then back to me. "My superiors say I'm getting to close to the human's in my charge. Dean and you Chassidy. Even Sam and Abby. They feel I've began to express emotion. It can impair my judgment.

"So they knock you down the ladder and put Uriel in charge?" Dean asks.

"It is what it is." Castiel turns around away form us. Dean walked back towards the door to the room that held Alistair.

"You don't want me doing this. Trust me." Dean spoke quietly, but I still heard him.

Cass looked at me. "Wanted no." Then he turned to Dean. "But I've been to we need it."

Everything was quite for what seemed forever. Then Dean spoke. "Cass, the things that I did, what I became." He turned towards me and I could see tears in his eyes. He was fighting to hold them back. He then looked to Cass. "You ask me to open that door and walk thru it, you will not like what walks back out."

I hated seeing him like this. His time in hell is a touchy subject. I've learned that over the small time I've known him.

"For what its worth, I would give anything not to have you do this." Castiel actually looked and sounded like he meant what he said. Like he really cared about Dean.

Dean's eyes met back with mine. He took in a deep breath and then let it out. "I'll need a few things." His voice broke a couple of times. This was eating at him from the inside. He was in pain, but he agreed to torcher Alistair to get answers for the angels.

Dean walked into Alistair's room with a table full of weapons and holy water. I was worried about him. I sat down at the table that was in this room. Castiel gave me a sad look, then disappeared. I heard Alistair start to sing. He was taunting Dean. He then started laughing. I could tell the two were talking, but I couldn't understand what they were saying. I walked over to the door. I then could hear Alistair taunting Dean. Reminding him of his time in hell. Telling him how he tortured John. I got tired of listing and walked back over to the table and laid my head down.

I soon heard Alistair's screams. They seamed to get louder and louder. Carter chose this moment to appear. I was at the point where I was crying.

"Why are you letting him do this?" I asked wiping my face off.

"He's doing god's work Chassidy." I stood up from my seat.

"Torchoring Carter? Really? Torchoring is not god's work and you know it. This isn't his will."

"Then where do the orders come from if not from god?"

"I don't know, but you know this is wrong. You cant do this to him. You need to stop him before it's too late. God would not ask this. It's not righteous. The orders are wrong and you know it."

Carter got real quite. He was pondering over what I had said. He could see the wrong in this. Alistair's yelling kept playing in the background. Carter looked over at me then disappeared. I sat back down. I sat there for a few hours just listing to Dean Torchoring Alistair. There was nothing I could do to stop it. It was suddenly very quite. I ran to the door and looked thru the tiny window. Alistair had gotten lose. I tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. Dean's face was covered in blood and Alistair kept beating him. I started hollering for Cass.

"Castiel! Cass! Dean needs you, you better get your ass here now!"

Castiel appeared and opened the door. He ran in and stabbed Alistair. I ran to Dean. He was badly beat and wasn't moving. I checked for a pulse. Thankfully he was still alive. I looked up and Alistair had Cass pined to a column in the middle of the room. A rod that was sticking out of it was shoved thru Cass's chest. Alistair started chanting something in Latin.

At that moment Sam walked through the door with Abby. I was so happy to see them. Abby ran over to Cass. Sam stuck out his hand and pined Alistair to the wall. He screamed out in pain.

"How are the demon's killing the angels?" Sam asked.

Alistair struggled then said. "Lilith's not behind this. She wouldn't just kill seven angels. No. She'd kill one hundred, one thousand."

I sat and watched Sam. He closed his eyes and Alistair started to scream. Sam then opened his eyes. They were black. Not like a demon's, but the iris and pupil blended together. Both black. Alistair screamed more. His body started to glow, then he fell to the ground.

I didn't ask any questions. I was too worried about Dean. He needed a hospital. We quickly and carefully loaded him up in the Impala and drove to the nearest hospital.

We were sitting in Dean's room. He had a breathing tube down his throat. I sat on one side of his bed. Sam and Abby sat on the other side. I noticed Cass standing at the door. He walked away and Sam got up to follow him. I heard Sam raising his voice at Cass. Sam walked back in the room looking pissed.

I decided to go back to the abandoned building to see how Alistair had gotten loose. Cass had said it was impossible. I walked into the room that I had sat in. I heard Uriel and Cass talking. Uriel was talking about raising Lucifer, and how the only way to kill an angel was by another angel. Uriel was the one behind the murders of the angels. Cass and Uriel started fighting. I looked into the room and Uriel was about to kill Cass. I ran in and grabbed the silver stake off the floor.

"There is not God." Uriel said. I stabbed the stake thru his throat.

"Maybe, maybe not, but there's still me." Their was a blasting bright light. Uriel was dead, and I killed him.

Castiel took us to Dean's room. He was just waking up. I guess he had woken up earlier because the tube was gone from his mouth. Sam and Abby weren't there.

I went over and sat in the chair beside his bed. "Are you okay?" I spoke quietly. Dean looked like hell. I took hold of his hand and he slightly grinned.

"No thanks to him." Dean said. I laughed lightly. Cass actually smiled.

"Dean you need to be more careful." Cass said.

"You need to learn how to mange a damn devil's trap."

"That's not what I mean. Uriel's dead."

"Was it the demon's?"

"The only way to kill an angel is by another angel." Cass said.

"I killed him." I said looking at Dean. "He was killing the angels."

"But your not an angel." Dean said looking confused.

"No she's not. However, she does have angel blood running thru her veins. Just like Sam has the demon blood running thru his." Cass filled Dean in.

"Cass, is it true? Did I break the first seal? Did I start all of this?" Dean asked. His voice filled with sadness.

"Yes. When we discovered Lilith's plan, we laid seage to hell, and fought our way to get to you. We were to late."

"Why didn't you just leave me there then?"

"It's not blame that falls on you Dean. It's fate. The righteous man who begins it, it the only one who can finish it. You have to stop it, and your going to do it with Chassidy's help. She's a big part of this also."

"Lucifer, the apocalypse. What does it all mean?" I asked Cass.

"I don't know. They don't tell me much. All I know is our fate rests with the two of you."

"Well then your screwed." Dean said. He was staring down at the blankets. "I can't do it. It's too big. I'm not strong enough. Find someone else."

"Chassidy is what makes you strong Dean. The two of you hold the fate of the world in your hands. It's up to you two to save it. No one else can."

Cass disappeared, leaving Dean and I in silence.


	6. Chapter 5 Confessions

**Here is the next chapter. Sorry it took me so long to write. Let me know what you think. Hit that review button! PLEASE!!!!**

*******Chapter Five*******

**Confessions**

Dean was released from the hospital after a few days. I never left his side. For some reason I just feel this connection to him. I don't know what it is or if he feels it too. I do know it's true, I am falling for Dean Winchester.

He knows my secret now. The reason for my connection with the angels. He got part of it from Castiel. I had to fill him in on the rest. Sometime.

The story is I have Angels blood flowing thru me. My mother was a fallen angel, and when I was little a demon killed my parents. The angel Michael found me, kept me safe. He had told me that I was key to the future. I was special to god. Carter was assigned to me, and he has watched over me since I was six.

I was sent to live with the Davison's. Jerry, Melinda, and their daughters Abigail and Avery. That's why the girls and I were so close. Their parents are both hunters, so that's how we were brought up.

After leaving the hospital we decided to take a few days and rest. We decided to head to Bobby's. I've heard talk abut him from Abby's parents, but have never met him.

Dean and Sam rode together in the Impala. Abby and I were in my car. I let her drive cause I wasn't in the mood.

"I know that look Chas. what's on you mind?

Abby had finally started talking to me again. She told me she didn't blame me for Avery's death. It's just a risk we take in our line of work. She said that it just hurt to know that she was gone.

"I'm just thinking about everything that Cass had said." I was also thinking about what Dean said. He seemed so vulnerable that night laying in that hospital bed. I didn't think I would ever see Dean Winchester scared, but he was. I didn't think I would ever see him break down the way he did, but he did. He had told Castiel that he wasn't strong enough to stop the apocalypse. That it was too big.

It was up to me to guide him. Give him the strength to fight. It's up to the two of us to save the world. We just needed to let each other in. But its hard to take down walls that took years to build up.

"You never did tell me what all he said. You want to talk about it?"

"Not really. I just need time to think about it. Sort everything out."

"You know your eventually going to have to let someone in Chassidy."

I sighed and looked out the window. After about eight hours of driving, we made it to Bobby's. When I climbed out of the car Dean and I locked eyes. He gave me a look saying we needed to talk. I grabbed my bag from the trunk. Abby did the same and we followed the guys up to the porch to the front door. Sam knocked and a few seconds later we were greeted by an older man. He looked to be around 50.

"What kind of trouble have you two idjits gotten into now?" I couldn't help but snicker.

"Good to see you to Bobby." Dean said while walking into the house.

"Were just here to rest up. We need a few days after Dean's incident." Sam said. "Oh and this is Abigail Davison and Chassidy Malakia."

"I hope you girls are keeping these two inline. God knows somebody needs to.""We try." I said with a smile. We entered the house and Bobby showed us our rooms. Abby and I were to share one since Bobby only had two extra.

Later on after it had gotten dark, I grabbed a beer and headed outside. I stretched out on the hood of my car. My back against the windshield and looking up at the stars. Something I hadn't done in a long time. I was trying to think of what I had to do. We have to stop the apocalypse, but don't know how. Lilith is breaking seal's left and right. We didn't have much time until Lucifer might be set free. If that happens its up to Dean and I to stop him. I don't know if I can really depend on Dean. I don't even know him that well.

"You have to let him in. It's the only way."

"I'm not in the mood Carter."

"Well Chassidy, I don't care. You need to quit pushing everyone out and let someone in."

"You know your starting to sound like Uriel with all the 'you don't care' crap." I sat up and looked at him. "You've seen what happens when I let people in. They end up dead."

"He's stronger." was all he said to me. I had too many people to die in my past. First my parents, then Ben and now Avery. Everyone of them I let into my life.

"I cant handle to lose anyone else. Every time I get close to some one they get hurt." I laid back against the windshield. "Castiel told him about me. Do you know he hasn't spoken to me since then. He barley even looks my way. I stayed with him while he was in the hospital and he didn't say anything to me. I would try talking to him, but he wouldn't. How am I supposed to let someone in who doesn't want in?"

"Dean will come around. When he does, open up." And just like that he disappeared.

"Damn Angels."

"Don't forget that your half angel." I jumped up startled at the voice. I turned around to see Dean standing at the back of my car.

"Well they still piss me off." Dean walked to the front and climbed on the hood beside me.

"We need to talk about what Cass said."

"What he said about me or us?"

"Both I guess."

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything." I was thinking of where to begin.

"My mom was an angel. A fallen angel. My dad was human. Apparently he was a hunter. That's how they knew Abby and Avery's parents. I was six when they were killed."

"Do you know what killed them?"

"A Demon. After that I went to live with Melinda and Jerry Davison. Abby's parents. Carter's been with me ever since Michael saved me.""Wait, Michael? As in the angel Michael?"

"Yep. The one and only."

"Damn."

"I know. He told me that I was important to god. That he had plans for me. I guess he needed me alive to stop the apocalypse. Or should I say us."

Dean laughed lightly. "Yeah." We were silent for about five minutes then I spoke again.

"I can't do it without you. This scares me more than anything that I have ever did or ever hunted. But if I don't try, no one else will." Dean and I were now staring at each other. Our eyes locked.

"Help me. You're the only one who can Dean."

"Chas, I don't even know what were supposed to do." I shifted to where I was on my knees beside him on the hood. I took his hand in my lap.

"I don't know either. I do know that Carter and Cass wont just leave us blind. I know we can do this. As long as we trust each other and be there for each other we can stop it. It's just going to take both of us."

At that moment Dean closed the short distance between us. He was kissing me, and I didn't abject. I was a little shocked at first but then melted to him. We finally pulled apart, both of us gasping for air. He leaned his forehead against mine and spoke softly.

"I'll help, but you have got to promise me that we'll be there for each other. You cant leave me."

"I wont. I promise. I will be there. I'm not going anywhere." I kissed him again and we laid back on the hood. Dean holding me, and both of us staring up at the stars.


	7. Chapter 6 Asylum

**Sorry it has taken me so long to post this. I have had a really bad week. My husbands grandmaw died and then his mom was put in the hospital. They thought she had another stroke but turned out to be a seziure. Everythings good now so here is the next chapter. Hope you like it and please please please review!! Oh and anthor thing you guys are probably wondering who Ben is from the last chapter. You will find out in chapter seven!!!**

*******Chapter Six*******

**Asylum**

**APOV**

The first might at Bobby's was quiet. Chassidy was being distant. Whatever castile had told her was bothering her. She's dwelling on it.

I was curled up on the couch, reading a book. Sam was on his computer. Bobby had already gone to bed, and Dean and Chassidy were nowhere to be found.

I just happened to look up from my book and out the window. Dean and Chassidy were kissing on the hood of her car.

"It's about damn time." I said out loud causing Sam to look up from his computer.

"What?" Sam asked. I could tell he was confused so I pointed out the window. He just smiled at what he saw. "So when do you think they'll be ready for another case?"

"Don't know. Why? Did you find something?"

"Yeah. I think so." I got up and walked over and stood behind Sam wrapping my arms around him and resting my chin on his shoulders. "It's in West Virginia." Ever since Avery's death, Sam and I have grown very close. We usually share the same motel bed, flirt and occasionally kiss. I've grown really comfortable with him.

"What is it?"

"I'm not for sure what it is but if I had to guess it would say spirit. It's at this Asylum in Weston. It's been shut down for years, but recently their has been weird things happening."

"Like?" I asked moving into his lap.

"Well, like these four kids went in. One of them freaked out. Police report says he killed his friends that were with him. He claims that something else did it. He is know in the physic ward. There is also some missing person reports out on a few kids. All of them last seen around the Asylum."

"Sounds right up our ally. We should look into it. We can talk to the two love birds in the morning."

Just as I mentioned them, Chassidy and Dean walked thru the door. Dean walked over and sat on the couch. Chassidy stood near the steps.

"Hey Sammie, hey Ab's. Abby, I'm heading to bed. You coming?"

"Yeah. I'll be right there." I watched as she walked up the steps.

"I think I'm going to head that way too. Night you two." Dean said then got up and went up stairs.

"I guess I'm going to head to bed. I'll see you in the morning." He nodded his head and gave me a quick kiss.

"I'm going to do a little more research. I'll go to bed in a little while."

"Okay. Night."

"Night."

The things between Sam and I are great. Since my sisters death I've really bonded with him. We've kissed. Also made out, but no farther than that. I didn't know if we were a couple or if were just messing around. I know in front of everyone else he's always so serious. He usually doesn't touch me much. Just the occasional arm around the shoulders or waist.

I walked in the room. Chassidy was already there snoring. I swear I think as soon as she hit's the mattress she's out. I climbed into bed and soon sleep took me over.

**CPOV**

I woke up the next morning around 9:00a.m. I could smell the scent of eggs, bacon and pancakes drifting up the stairs into my room. I quickly climbed out of bed and made my way downstairs to the kitchen. Abby was cooking. I didn't see anyone else.

"Morning Ab's. Food smells good."

"Morning. Go ahead and grab a plate. Bobby's done ate. The guys haven't gotten up yet."

"K" It was quite for a few moments, then Abby turned to face me.

"So, What's going on between you and Dean?"

I couldn't help but smile, the thought of us kissing entered my mind. "I don't know. I mean, we kissed, but…." I shrugged my shoulders. "What's with you and Sam? You two looked cozy last night when I came in."

"Were friends. Friends that occasionally kiss." Abby's face was bright red as she spoke. "We found a new case."

"Really? What?"

"Were not for sure what it is, but…." I could see her hesitation on telling me more.

"But what Abby? Just spit it out."

"Well its in West Virginia."

That caught my full attention. I raised my head up from my food. "Where?"

"An old asylum in Weston. Its about two and a half hours from New river. I didn't know how comfortable you would be going. I told Sam we'd talk about it today."

"It's fine. I can handle it. If you guy's want to take the case then lets take it."

"Take what?" Dean asked coming into the kitchen with Sam following. He walked behind me and kissed me on the cheek. "Morning."

"Morning." I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. I watched Sam walk to Abby. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head. I was happy that we both had someone other than each other. I was brought out of my thoughts by Sam.

"Were you two talking about the case?"

"What case?" Dean asked

"Sam and Abby found a new case last night. They wanted to know if were up for it? I told Abby we could do it if you guys wanted to. Is that okay?"

"Yeah. I'm ready to get back out there and whip some demon ass."

We all finished our breakfast then went to pack. About an hour later we were headed to Trans- Allegheny Lunatic Asylum. I let Abby drive while I did some research on the place.

"Okay. It says here that a doctor named Cerberus worked there at the asylum. He did experimental procedures on some of the patients, mostly kids. He had hopes of cultivating a rare chemical , named Cerberine, from his patients. It is produced in the brain of select patients and only when they are in the state of terror and extreme pain. The doctor believed that Cerberine to be the key to extending the life of anyone who ingests it." I read from my computer.

"So pretty much he picked patients and tortured them, then sucked this crap out of their brain?" I loved Abby, the way she always dumb things up for everyone.

"Yep. And get this, most of his patients were between the ages of eight and twenty five."

"That's just wrong." Abby said.

"Tell me about it. Poor kids."

It took us two days to get to WV from Bobby's. When we finally made it to Weston I had a butt load of information about the case. There were rumors about patients turning into flesh eating zombies. Some say they killed the doctor. Let's just say we were prepared.

It was around midnight. We had been in town for about two hours. I pulled up to the enormous building that is the asylum. Dean and Sam pulled beside me. I went to my trunk and started loading myself with weapons. We were either dealing with a spirit or zombie. Either a salt and burn case or torching a zombie. Either way should be fun.

"You guys ready?" Everyone nodded their heads.

"Alright. Everyone got their phones?" All three of them pulled out their cells to show me they had them.

"Any thing else mom?"

"Funny Abby. Alright back to business, I'll take the basement. Sam you can take the first floor. Abby second, Dean third. Who ever gets done with their floor first can take the fourth floor."

"Anyone tell you your demanding? You bark out orders like a freaking drill sergeant," Dean smirked at me while saying this.

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with."

I walked inside with the rest following behind me. I took the steps down to the basement. There was a long hallway. Several doors off to each side. At the end of the hallway it split off into two different directions. I decided to look in a couple of the rooms first. Most of them were just places for supplies. I made it to the end of the hall and turned to the left first. It was shorter and only had two doors. They ended up being nothing. I was getting ready to walk out of the last door when I heard a noise. I peaked my head out of the door and heard it again.

I walked slowly down the hall until I came to a room with a biohazard sign on the door. As soon as I walked in I was attacked. Two things jumped me. One had a distorted face, probably the so called zombie, and the other was none other than Dr Cerberus. Only he was no spirit. The zombie looking thing came at me. I ducked, but when I spun around Dr. Cerberus grabbed my face. I felt sharp pains shoot though my head and then everything went black.


	8. Chapter 7 Torcher

**I'm sorry I havent updated in a while, but here is chapter seven. I'm am working on chapter eight and hope to have it up in the next day or so. Hope you like it. Feed back appreshiated. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

*******Chapter Seven*******

**Torcher**

I woke up and looked around the room. My head was throbbing. I was still in the asylum. I was in what looked like an old hospital room. There were a couple of tables set up. Different cabinets were scattered around the room.

I went to sit up and realized I couldn't move. I was strapped down to one of the tables. I couldn't reach my knifes or my phone. I was struggling against the straps when the so called doctor came into the room. His minion wasn't at his side this time.

He picked up a knife and started walking toward me. Let's say this is not the way I pictured dieing. I didn't know what to do. I thought of the only thing I know I could do since I couldn't move, I screamed.

"DEAN, ABBY, SAM! GET YOUR ASSES TO THE BASEMENT NOW! GUYS HELP!

I then felt the knife cut into my arm.

"FUCK!" It stung.

He slicked several long, deep cuts across each of my arms. He also cut a few on my abdomen. I was beginning to lose hope in my friends. The room was starting to spin from the loss of so much blood. The darkness was trying to close in on me, and that's when I heard the best sound ever. The sound of a shotgun going off. I shook the haziness off and looked towards the door. Dean was standing there with his gun pointed at the doctor.

The bullets didn't phase Dr Cerberus. Dean pulled out a knife and stabbed the doc in the heart. The doctor looked up at Dean and started laughing.

"Don't you know your little toys cant kill me?" Cerberus says.

"You might not die from the knife, but you aren't going to feel very well." Dean pulled out a bottle of chloroform. "The knife is soaked in this stuff."

Just as the doctor hit the floor, Sam and Abby came rushing in to the room. Abby rushes over to me and notices my arms and stomach.

"Guys she's lost a lot of blood. These cuts are deep. We need to stop the bleeding now."

I watched Dean pull off his shirt. He ripped it into pieces and wrapped them around my arms. Then he pressed another piece to my stomach making me wince in pain.

"Sorry." Dean said.

After Sam torched the doctor and his zombie pal, Dean carried me out to the car. After that I don't remember much. Just darkness. I woke up and found myself in bed at the hotel. My arms and stomach were wrapped up and very sore.

Dean was sitting on the end of the bed watching t.v. Sam and Abby were on the other bed. Both of them on their computers.

"Hey guys." My voice was raspy.

"Your awake!" Abby jumped off her bed and over to mine. "How do you feel? Don't you ever do that again!"

"Chill Ab's. I'm fine. A little sore, but I'll live…thanks to Dean."

"What can I say, I like saving the damsel in distress." He said with a smirk.

"My hero." I said in a fake accent causing everyone to laugh."

"Well we need to leave this motel, and go somewhere you can get some rest for a few days." Abby said getting all serious again. I sat thinking for a moment.

"We can go to my place. It's not too far from here." Abby looked at me like I had confessed to murder. Why the boys looked at me like they were confused.

"You have a house?" Dean asked.

"Chass do you really think that's a good idea? It's just been two years." Abby was concerned.

"Yes, Dean, I have a house. Abby it will be fine. I'll be fine."

"Can I ask what happened two years ago?" Sam asked.

"Nothing important. I don't like talking about it. My house is about two to three hours from here. We can make it by nightfall if we leave now."

I got up slowly and made my way across the room. I started shoving everything in my bag. Everyone else followed suit. Within fifteen minutes we were all packed up and heading to the one place I swore to myself to never go to again. My home. My families home. The place where my parents were murdered. Also the place where I lost my brother. Ben.


	9. Chapter 8 Lakes of the Past

**Here's the next chapter. Let me know what you think!!! **

*******Chapter Eight*******

**Lakes of the Past**

The trip to Hinton took around two hours. The whole ride was silent between Abby and I. I knew she was worried about my emotional state. I never really talked about my family.

We cut off on the one lane road that leads down the mountain. For some reason it goes up then back down and is curvy as hell. It leads all the way down to camp grounds by the river. After about ten minutes on the small road my cell started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Are you talking us somewhere to kill us?" Dean asked. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Ha ha very funny. Were almost there. It's about another mile and a half a mile."

"Alright see ya there."

A couple minutes later we pulled into a gravel driveway. It lead up to a two story yellow house. My old house. My parents left it to me when they died. Once Abby and I was old enough we would come out here during the summer, when we didn't have a hunt. We hadn't been back since the accident on the lake two years ago.

Abby and I got out of the car. Both of us stood there starring up at the house. Tears welled up in my eyes. I blinked and they ran down my cheeks, just as Sam and Dean came to stand beside us.

"Chassidy, are you okay?" Dean asked quietly. He had seen my tears. He started rubbing my back in a comforting manner. "We can go some where else if you like."

I put on my fake smile that I was so good at and looked up at him. "I'm fine. Just memories." I looked over at Sam and Abby. They both were staring at me too. "I'm fine you guys. Come on and I'll show you your rooms."

I walked up to the house and put the key in to unlock the door. I opened it and walked in. It was the same as the last time I was here. Pictures of my family were everywhere. There were also some new ones of Abby, Avery and I.

I walked over to a shelf that held a bunch of small 4x6 pictures. I picked up one of the pictures and smiled. It was taken the last time we were here at the house.

"That one of your boyfriends?" Dean asked leaning over my shoulder.

"No. It's not a boyfriend. It's my brother." Dean didn't say anything. I guess he noticed the sadness in my voice. "He was taken the night my parents were killed. Turned out some other hunters found him. Killed the demon. They kept him and raised him. The hunters knew Abby's parents, so when I found out they had Ben I got in contact with him. Abby and I threw a party, that's where this picture was taken."

"Do you still talk to him?"

"No. He's dead. He died two years ago." I placed the picture back and headed up stairs before Dean could pity me. I threw my bag on the floor beside my desk. I heard foot steps on the stairs and went to stand in my doorway.

"Hey." Abby said. "How you holding up?"

"It's hard being back here Ab's, but it's something I needed to do. I need to move on. Being here helps. I think I'm going to be fine."

"Well were going to head to bed. It's been a long day."

She gave me a hug and I watched her walk to her room. I guess she had told the guys where to sleep.

We spent two weeks at the house resting. Most of my cuts were pretty well healed up. We were all sitting around the table when Sam spoke.

"I think I found a hunt near by."

"Cool. Let's check it out." I said. I didn't ask any more questions and neither did anyone else. Sam didn't say any more about it either. We all loaded up in our cars and left the house. Abby and I followed Dean and Sam. I ended up falling a sleep going down the mountain. Abby woke me up when we came to a stop. I looked around to see where we were.

"Abby? What the hell are we doing here?" I was looking at the lake that my brother had drowned in.


	10. Chapter 9 Hunt Unwanted

**Hey you guys here is another update. Enjoy!!**

*******Chapter Nine*******

**Hunt Unwanted**

I climbed out of my car. I walked over to the Impala to where Dean and Sam stood.

"Why the hell are we at the docks?" They were confused by my anger.

"Um… the case I told you about deals with the lake." Sam said rubbing the back of his neck.

"What about it?"

"Well, last year there were some unexplained deaths that occurred around this time of year. They never found the bodies. There was a report of a girl dying earlier today in the exact same place. This time they found the body. Witness said that the girl was pulled under. I just figured we could check it out."

"No. Just leave it alone Sam." I started walking back to my car. I climbed into the driver seat and sat there staring out at the lake. Dean came and climbed into the passenger seat just as Carter and Cass appeared in the back seat.

"Chassidy you need to do this."

"Shut up with the self help crap Carter. I cant do this."

"Chass, what's wrong?" Dean asked me. I turned to look at him. I had tears running down my cheeks.

"I cant go out on that water."

"Why not?" He asked. Dean grabbed my right hand and started rubbing circles on the top of it.

"Chassidy you need to open up. Confide in Dean. Let him help you. You two need each other." Castiel said. Then both angels disappeared from the back seat.

"It's him. I know it is."

"Who? Your not making sense."

"Get Sam and Abby over here. I think I know what's going on with the lake." Dean got out and hollered at Sam and Abby. I climbed out and sat on my hood.

"Everything okay?" Sam asked me.

"The deaths, they happen near the cliffs don't they?" I asked Sam.

"Yeah. Last year there were four deaths. All girls. Black hair, green eye, petite frame. Pretty much your description. All of them had been jumping off the cliffs or boats. The reports say the witnesses claim something grabbed them and pulled them under. Some of the bodies were never found. They swept the whole lake. How did you know it happened at the cliffs?"

"Two years ago we had rented a boat from here. It was Abby, me, Ben and a few other people. We all decided to jump off the cliffs. We all did it a few times. When Ben went the last time we decided to jump together. We both went under, but he never came up. I dove down, I don't know how many times trying to find him, but I never did. There's an under current that goes into the cave under the cliffs. If your not careful it can suck you into it. When they brought the diving team to look for him they never searched the cave. They also never found his body."

I looked up at everyone. Abby and I both had tear stained cheeks.

"The deaths, they all happen on June 28th right?"

"Yeah." Sam said

"That's the same day Ben died. We need to find his body and put him to rest. It's the least I can do now."

"Guess were getting a boat." Dean said.

"Chassidy you sure you can handle this?" Abby put her arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah Ab's. As long as I have you guys, I think I'll be okay."

I walked into the little store beside the water. I walked up to the counter to a girl that looked about the same age as me.

"Oh my god. Chassidy?"

"Britt?" She came from behind the counter and hugged me.

"Yeah. What are you doing here?"

"Um were on a job actually." She pulled back and looked at me. Her parents were also hunters.

"The deaths at the cliffs? You don't think….?"

"Yeah. I think it might be." Dean came up behind me and cleared his throat. "Oh Brittney this is Dean Winchester. Dean this is Brittney Harrison. Her parents Jim and Anna are hunters."

"Nice to meet you." Dean said sticking his hand out. I was surprised he didn't try some cheesy pickup line.

"You too. Isnt your dad John Winchester?"

"Yeah." I noticed the sad look that crossed Dean's face. He really missed his dad.

"You have a brother too. Right?"

"Yeah. Sam. He's around here somewhere."

"He's with Abby outside looking at the boats." I said.

"Hey Chass, I'm sorry about Ave. I didn't get to make it to the funeral." Brittney said, and gave me another hug.

"It's okay. It was hard, but I'm okay and so is Abby. But hey, we need a boat and so diving gear."

"No problem. I'll get everything ready. Free of charge."

"Thanks. I'll meet you outside. Oh and Britt?"

"It it still here?"

"Yeah. I've kept it tuned up. You want to take it out?"

I looked over at Dean and smiled. He could tell I was up to something.

"Yeah. I think I will." I turned to Dean. "Your coming with me." I grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him out the door.

Twenty minutes later all four of us hat wet suits on. Sam and Abby had the rest of our gear on the boat. Dean and I were on my jet ski. I used to love riding this thing. It wasn't long before we made it to the cliffs. I pulled up next to the boat and climbed on. Dean did the dame and tied the jet ski to the boat.

Abby and I gave the basic instructions in diving since the guys had never done it before. They also didn't know anything about it.

"Alright. Everyone stick close." I said then we all got into the water.

I was swimming toward the cave when I seen something move in the water. I looked around and stopped. Ben appeared right in front of me. "You could have saved me." He said. He pulled my mouth piece out and jerked my tank off my back. He grabbed me around the throat and started choking me. Luckliy Sam had thought to bring an iron rod. He swiped at Ben and he disappeared. De grabbed me and gave me some air. He helped me swim to the cave.

"Chass are you okay" Dean asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. At least we know for sure it's Ben."

"Yeah, but you said his body was never found."

"They never searched the cave." I said as Abby and Sam broke through the water.

"Chassidy!" Abby hollers. Before she could get out of the water something pulled her back down. Sam was already out and taking his tank off.

"Abby!" All three of us yelled. I grabbed Dean's tank off the ground where he laid it. Sam was about to jump in but I stopped him. "You guys find the body." I shoved the mouth piece in my mouth and dove in. I found Abby at the bottom of the lake. She was unconscious. I grabbed her and pulled her to the surface. I swam over to the boat. It was hard pulling her up onto it by myself. I started CPR. Abby started coughing. All of a sudden I was knocked backwards back into the water. I was struggling to reach the surface, but Ben kept pulling me back down.

Just as the pull came it was gone. Ben disappeared. I broke the surface of the water gasping for air. I grabbed on to the cliffs for support. Sam and Dean popped up out of the water making me jump.

Before they could say anything I said, "You know, I'm getting real tired of all these damn things coming after me. What makes me so damn special?"

They started laughing. Dean swam over to me and kissed my forehead. "They must be attracted to you as much as I am." I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He pulled back and smiled. "Come on. Let's get out of here."

"Agreed." He helped me swim back over to the boat since I was still breathing hard. Abby was fine. We jumped on the jet ski and headed back to the docks. This time I let Dean drive.

All of us were exhausted so we grabbed something to eat and headed back to the house.


	11. Chapter 10 Sick

**Hey guys soory it took me so long to get this chapter up. I will try not to take as long with the next one. Hope you like it, and remember review please!!!**

*******Chapter Ten*******

**Sick**

Dean and I were sitting on my front porch that night after the hunt. I was happy to know that my brother is finally at rest. Both of us were sitting in silence. I heard the flutter of wings. Castiel appeared in front of us.

"Hey Cass. Where's Carter?" I asked.

"Carter is no longer with us. All his charges will now be under my care."

"What happened?" I stood up. I was now worried about Carter.

"It turns out he is working with Lilith." I sat back down shocked by the news. "Lilith has only six seals left to break. If we don't stop her Lucifer walks free. I need all of you to head to Wilmington, North Carolina. We got news she's going to break another seal. It involves children. That's all we know."

Before we could as anymore questions, Cass was gone.

"Guess I'm going to pack." I said getting up.

"Hey Chass?" I turned around to look at Dean. He hadn't said much since we finished the hunt. "Are you sure your okay?"

I gave him a smile of reassurance. "I promise Dean, I'm fine. You would be the first to know if I wasn't." I walked over to him and pulled him out of his seat. " Come on. Let's go pack."

The next morning I wasn't feeling very well. I had a stuffy nose and my head and body ached. I forced myself up and got into the shower. A couple hours later we all were headed south. Dean was following me. Seven hours later we pulled into the town of Wilmington. It's a very historic town. We pulled into a motel parking lot and got a room.

I walked into room 218 and threw my bags on the floor, then collapsed onto a bed.

"Chassidy are you okay?" Sam asked.

"I'll be fine. I think I just caught a cold." My voice was ruffled by the pillow.

"Okay. Well, I've done some research and the only thing happening in this town is a bunch of kids coming down with the flu. Most of them are in the hospital. The doctors cant seem to figure out what's going on because their not getting any better with the medicine their giving."

"What so weird about some sick kids?" Dean asked.

"Well the past two days twelve kids have died from the sickness. Six kids each day. The deaths are six minutes apart. I also found this prophecy."

I raised up from the bed. "So, six kids, deaths six minutes apart, let me guess it's going to happen for six days? 666 like as in the devil himself?"

"So these kids deaths is the prophecy?" Abby asked.

"Right and right." Sam said.

"So we have four more days to stop the killings and whatever's doing it, or more kids die and the seal gets broken." God things couldn't just be simple.

"Exactly." Sam came over to me and felt my head. "Chassidy your running a fever."

"Don't worry Sammy. Just get me some Motrin and let me rest and I'll be fine."

He did as I asked and left me to rest.

The next day I still had a fever. I just kept cramming the Motrin down hoping it would go away. We decided to go to the hospital and check with the doctors about the kids. Sam and Abby were going to talk to some of the parents. We still needed to figure out what was making the kids sick in the first place.

Dean and I spoke with the doctor who was looking after the children. He told us it was a type of flu that was going around. The kids were weak and kept a high grade fever that wouldn't break. I went into one of the kids room and talked to a little boy who was sitting on his bed drawing.

"Hi there. You look like your feeling a little better." He didn't say anything. He just kept drawing. "My names Chassidy. Can I ask what your drawing?" He reached me the picture.

"He comes at night. The grown-ups don't see him." He said quietly.

"What is he?" I asked looking at the picture.

"Death. He'll be back tonight."

"What's your name?" The kids seemed scared.

"Ryan."

"Hey Chass you ready?" Dean said from the doorway.

"Yeah. Be right there." I turned back to Ryan. "Is this what's been taking the kids?"

"Yeah." He paused for a moment just looking at me. "You don't believe me."

"I believe you Ryan. I want you to know something. You see that guy in the doorway?" He nodded his head. "Well, me and him, we stop monsters like this." I held up the picture. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you okay."

"Okay."

I folded up the picture, and Dean and I left the hospital. I was starting to feel worse when I got back to the room. I got Sam to look up the time the deaths start. All of them ended up starting around 11p.m. I was pacing the floor trying to think. I handed Sam the picture Ryan had drawn and told him everything Ryan had said. We confirmed that it wasn't a reaper. I was still pacing the floor when a wave of dizziness hit me. I blacked out and hit the floor.

**DPOV**

Chassidy was explaining about what this kid Ryan had told her. Something about a creature that adults couldn't see. We confirmed it wasn't a reaper cause the only person that could see them were the ones they were after. This was something we had never heard of before. She handed Sam a picture of the thing.

"Dude that guys fugly." I said with a mouth full of food earning myself a glare from all three people in the room.

I shut my mouth and continued eating my double bacon cheese burger. I watched Chassidy pace back and forth. She suddenly stopped and grabbed her head. Before I could ask if she was fine she collapsed to the floor. All three of us ran over to her. I was the first to grab her.

"Chass. Come on baby wake up." She wasn't responding. Sam put his hand on her forehead.

"Dean, she's burning up. We need to get her to the hospital now."

He didn't have to tell me twice. I picked her up and headed to the door. Abby jumped in the back of the Impala and held Chassidy's head in her lap. Sam was already in the front passenger seat. I jumped in and shoved the keys in the ignition.

Once we made it to the ER the nurses took her away and made us wait in the waiting room. Abby filled out all the paper work that was needed, Sam sat beside her and I paced the floor. I don't know what it is about Chassidy, but I really cared for her. And I havent even slept with her!

About an hour and half later a nurse came out. "Chassidy Summer's family?" I saw Abby stand up with Sam, so I followed them over to the nurse. I guess that was the name Abby put on the medical forms. "We got her stabilized. Her temperature was extremely high when she came in, but we've got it down to a safe level. She sprang her left wrist when she collapsed. We've started he on some antibiotics and IV fluids. She's resting right now. The doctor want's to keep her till her fever is gone, but you can go in and see her now."

The nurse lead us down the hall to Chassidy's room. We walked in right when she was waking up.

**Back to CPOV**

I woke up and everyone was walking into my room. It was then I noticed I was in the hospital. I looked over at everyone.

"I hope you don't expect me to stay here."

"Oh your staying missy, even if I have to strap you to the bed." Abby said. She knew my fear of hospitals. I've had it ever since I was seven. I watched my cousin die in the hospital. Ever since then I haven't liked them.

Sam laughed at me. Dean came over and kissed me on the forehead.

"Don't scare me like that again." His voice was just a whisper. I looked up at him and could see the worry that was held in his eyes.

We all talked for a little bit. Around 11 everyone was about to leave. I saw a figure at the door. It just stopped in front of my door and staired in at me. He had a black trench coat and black top hat. His face reminded me of Freddy Kroger's. He was just like Ryan's drawing.

"Guy's he's here." I pointed to the door and started to get out of bed. Dean came over to me while the rest just stared at me confused.

Dean kept me from getting out of the bed. "Chassidy calm down. There's no one there." I looked around Dean and the doorway was empty. "Get some rest. That colds going to your head. We will be back in the morning." He kissed me on the head and then they left.

Six more kids were killed that night. We really needed to find this thing and kill it before anymore kids were killed. The next morning Dean, Sam and Abby brought me breakfast.

"Six more kids were killed last night." I said while looking at my food.

Sam tossed me a book. "Well we know what it is." I opened the book to the page he had marked. "It's called a Der Kindestod. Basically it causes the kids to get sick with flu like symptoms. Run a high fever that wont break. It comes at night to the kids, pins them down and sucks the life out of them."

"How do we kill it?"

"It's simple and complicated. You can kill it the same way you could a human. The only problem is it cant be seen by adults. Only the sick kids. That's why this thing is still alive."

"Well I'm sick. So maybe I'll be able to see it."

"I think your right on that. Last night you saw something, but we couldn't see it." He flipped the pages in the book I was holding.

"That's the thing I seen last night. So it's up to me to kill it."

"I think your our only chance." Dean said sitting beside me.

Later that day the doctor tried to ruin all of our plans. She told me I could go home because my temperature was gone.

"You know I really don't feel all that well, maybe I should stay one more night just to be safe?"

"Well if you feel like you need to, I don't see the problem with it." She then walked out of the room.

At eight everyone had to leave cause visiting hours were over. At eleven Dean, Sam and Abby snuck back into my room.

"Okay, what's the plan? It's not like all of us can just go roaming around the hospital." I stated.

"Well you can." Abby said.

"Can you still see this thing? I mean your fever's gone." Sam asked me.

"You see, I don't think I can, but I'm going to fix that."

"How?"

"Abby is going to go with me to Dr. Shaw's office. I over heard her earlier. She's been doing some experimental treatment on some of the kids. Giving them the virus to raise their temperatures. You know, make them sweat the flu out. I'm going to have Abby inject me with the virus. My fever's back and I can see the creature again."

"I don't like that idea." Dean said.

"Well to bad cause it's the only one we got. I'm stopping this thing tonight before anymore kids get hurt. Dean you and Sam go check on the kids. Abby and I have an office to break into."

Once we made it to Dr. Shaw's office I found the virus. Abby injected me with it and we went to leave the room only to run into security. The fever kicked in quickly making me weak and a little dizzy.

"Chass go. I'll keep him busy." I nodded and started making my way to the children's ward. I had to use the hand rail attached to the wall to keep from falling over.

When I got there Dean was the only one there. "My god Chassidy, how much of that shit did you take? You look like your about to croak over."

"Gee thanks Dean. Where's Sam?" Dean came over and wrapped his arm around me for support. "Thanks."

"No problem. Sam's gone looking for the kids. They've all disappeared."

"What?" I went over to one of the rooms and looked in. I saw the Kindestod walking to a door that said basement on it. He turned and smiled at me. I started jerking on the door handle of the room, but it wouldn't open. "Shit!"

"What is it?"

I took off down the hallway. Dean caught up with me to help me. "Basement. We've got to get to the basement."

Dean helped me down the steps. When we got to the basement I seen the creature holding Ryan down and he was screaming.

"Ryan! Dean get the kids!" I ran and tackled the thing. He quickly rolled on top of me. He had me pined down choking me. I was trying to pry his hands away from my neck. All of a sudden these tentacle things came from his eyes. I brought my foot up and got it around his head and knocked him backwards. I scrambled up and started hitting him. He got in a few good hits making me stumble.

I knocked his feet out from under him. I jumped on him before he could get up. I grabbed his head and snapped his neck. Dean had got the kids to Sam and Abby. He then came back to help me. He saw me sitting on the floor looking like I was ready to pass out.

"I'm guessing the things dead."

"Yeah."

"Come on, let's get you in the bed." He picked me up bridal style and carried me back to my room. He ended up staying with me the rest of the night, while Sam and Abby went back to the hotel room. It gave them some privacy.

The next morning my fever was gone and I was release to go home.

Castiel popped up at the hotel room. "You kept the seal from being broken. Thank you."

"So that thing killing the kids, that was the seal?" I asked

"Yes."

"Well, glad to stop anything from killing kids."

"We need to find where Lilith is. There aren't many seals left. Right now she's winning."

"Don't worry Cass. Were going to stop this. One way or another."

He disappeared. We all decided to take a nap before we hit the road.


	12. Chapter 11 No Sound

**Hey you guys I just wanted to say that I do not own Supernatural and I based this story off of one from Buffy and i dont own that either. Chassidy and Abby are the only ones who are mine! Hope you like this chapter. Review and let me know!!!**

*******Chapter Eleven*******

I woke up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. We were in California. We had arrived at one in the morning. Sam had a vision of some people dieing so here we are.

Dean raised up beside me. "Hey babe. Are you okay?" We had agreed to sharing a room, and bed. Our relationship still hasn't went an further than the make out sessions, unlike Sam and Abby.

"I'm fine. Just a bad dream." I looked at the clock. It read 6:45a.m. "I'm going to go for a run." There was no way I was going back to sleep after that dream. It was just too creepy.

"Take your cell, and be careful." Dean gave me a kiss then rolled over and went back to sleep. I pulled on my track pants and shoes. I grabbed my I-pod off the table and left out the door.

An hour later I got a call from Dean saying Sam went to get breakfast. I make it back to the room, only I gained a person. I had ran into an old friend. I knock on Sam and Abby's door. Abby answers.

"Look who I found roaming the streets." I said smiling.

"Riley! Oh my god!" Abby gave him a hug and pulled him into her room. "It's been too long." She said hugging him again.

"Three years, I think." He said.

"Ri, this is Sam and his brother Dean Winchester." I said pointing to the boys. I then got a good look at Abby. "Abby you don't look to well. How much sleep did you get?"

"Not much. I kept having this creepy dream about this little girl."

"What?" I turned to face her fully. "Was she holding a small box and singing?"

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"It was the same one that woke me up this morning."

"Wait, both of you had the same dream about a creepy little girl?" We both turned to look at Dean. "What? That's just weird."

"What was she singing?" Sam asked.

"I don't remember." Abby said. I stayed quiet which caused everyone to turn and stare at me. I dropped my vision to my feet and started singing what the little girl sung.

"Can't even shout, Can't even cry.

The Gentlemen are coming by.

Their looking in windows, knocking down doors

They need to take seven and they might take yours

Can't call to mom, can't say a word

Your gonna die screaming, but you wont be heard."

"Okay. Creepy much?" Dean always had a sarcastic comment.

"Thank you Dean" I said. "After the little girl is done singing, I got a flash of this creepy zombie looking dude in a suite. That's when I woke up."

"Me too." Abby said.

"Let me do some research. In the song you said the Gentlemen are coming by?" Sam asked.

"Yeah."

"Chass, can you write down that song for me? I need to look over it word for word."

"Sure Sammy. No problem."

Abby and I spent the day catching up with Riley. He is a government agent, that deals with the supernatural. Around 5 p.m. Riley left. Abby started helping Sam with the research, while Dean and I went to get something to eat.

"So you and this Riley dude, you used to date?"

"No Dean. We've just always been good friends. We've helped each other out on a few hunts. Why are you jealous?"

We pulled into the dinner and he put the car in park. I slide over next to him. "Dean Winchester does not get jealous."

I ran my hands over his ab's under his shirt. I felt his muscles clench from my touch. I leaned close to his ear and whispered, "Your jealous, and I think it's sexy." I pulled back and looked at him. You could see the lust in his eyes. He leaned forward and captured my lips with his gently. I wrapped my hands in his hair and deepened the kiss.

After a moment he pulled back. "Chassidy." His voice was husky. " As much as I want this, it's not going to be in front of a dinner."

"Well, lets hurry up and get the food."

"I couldn't agree with you more sweetheart."

We ordered the food and rushed back to the motel room. Dean took Sam and Abbys food to them, while I went to our room. When he got back I was sitting on the bed.

Dean came over and cupped my face. "You don't know how long I've wanted this." He kissed me passionately. He gently pushed me back on the bed. We broke the kiss for a moment to remove our shirts.

He reached up to cup my breast and I couldn't help but let out a moan. He reached behind me and unlatched my bra. He kissed down my neck to my chest, right between my breast. He cupped the right one twisting the nipple between his fingers, as his mouth captured the left.

I fisted my hands in his hair needing him closer. I felt a smile come over his mouth. He kissed down my stomach till he reached the top of my pants. He stood up and unbuckled his jeans letting them drop to the floor. He then tugged my track pants down pulling my panties with them.

Dean brought two fingers between my legs and slid them in, while his thumb rubbed my clit.

"Dean." I said breathlessly. He pulled his fingers out and thrusted inside me. Time seemed like it slowed down. Nothing mattered but him and me.

After we both had reached our climax Dean held me. He nuzzled his nose in my hair. I snuggled into him and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up. Dean was still snoring so I climb out of bed and took a shower. When I came out Dean was sitting up in the bed. I went to tell him good morning, but my voice was gone. Dean tried to talk and the same thing happened to him. Neither one of us could talk.

Dean and I exchanged looks. We held each others gaze for a moment. A knock at the door brought us out of our trance. Dean shuffled out of bed and threw on some pants as I opened the door for Sam and Abby.

They were experiencing the same thing. I scrambled around the room looking for a pen and piece of paper. I finally found one

"_PLEASE TELL ME YOU FOUND SOMETHING" _I wrote and held it up for Sam.

He took the paper "_3 KILLED LAST NIGHT." _He drew a picture of a heart and out from it said. "_GONE."_ He then opened his laptop to show me a sight about fairy tale creatures. It was about the Gentlemen. They come to a town, steel all the voices so no one came scream. Then they cute out seven peoples hearts. In the fairy tale no weapons can kill them. Only the screams of the princess.

I took the piece of paper back. "_HOW DO WE GET OUR VOICES BACK?" _Sam just shrugged his shoulders. Abby then holds up a picture of the creepy Gentlemen guy. This was what we were hunting.

We all decided that we would walk around town tonight and look for these creatures. Dean and I were walking around when I spotted an old church. There were lights in the steeple window. A shadow walked be the window and caught my attention. I smacked Dean and pointed up.

As soon as Dean and I walked through the door we were attacked. As Dean and I were fighting the three Gentlemen, Riley bust thru the door. I pause to see what happened. The one I was fighting fled up the steps. I looked around and seen that the boys had things under control down here so I followed the creature upstairs.

When I reached the upstairs landing, two midget mummy looking things attacked me. I caught a glance of Dean and Riley heading up the steps before these things dragged me away. They held me by my arms and I couldn't get out of their grip. That's when one of the Gentlemen came up behind me and rammed a knife in my back. I tried to scream but nothing came out. The mummy things let me go and I dropped to my knees.

I looked up at Dean and saw panic cross his face. He was reliving the night Sam had died. I could see it in his face, and he was terrified. I then got a glance of the table that was in the room. In the middle of it surrounded by glass jars sat the little box from my dream. I pulled my hands up and pointed over to the table. It was the same box the little girl was holding. Dean got the drift and ran over to the table.

Dean started smashing the jars that held the hearts of the victims. I smacked my self in the head. Sometimes I think Dean doesn't have a brain. I clapped my hands to get his attention. I then started doing a flippy thing with my hands making it look like a lid opening. He figured out what I was trying to say and smashed the box. My voice came back to my body and I screamed as loud as I could, for as long as I could. The mummy things dropped dead and the Gentlemen's heads practically exploded.

Dean rushed over to me and inspected the knife wound. "I'll be fine. You can take me back to the motel and stitch me up." I looked up into his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." He said after running his hand down his face. Riley checked on the both of us then had to report to his boss. We drove around till we found Abby and Sam. They both looked like they had gotten the crap beat out of them. A few cuts and some bruises.

Once we got back to the room and everyone was patched up, we all laid down. Dean and I were in our room, and I was almost a sleep when Dean's cell phone went off. I don't know who it was, but after Dean hung up he jumped out of bed and started putting his clothes on. He told me to do the Same. Once we were packed we went to get Sam and Abby.

**So I wonder who called Dean? What did they say to him? Review and you will find out in the next chapter!!!!**


	13. Chapter 12 Let Loose

*******Chapter Twelve*******

**Let Loose**

We banged on Sam and Abby's door. Sam opened the door and Dean pushed his way through.

"Pack up Sammy. We've got a lead." Dean said.

"Wait. A lead on what?" I asked. I could tell Abby was wondering too.

"The colt." Dean said.

"What? THE COLT? The gun that kills demons?" I was a little surprised.

"The gun that's going to kill the devil." Dean replied.

Sam and Abby were now packing. Within fifteen minutes we were pulling out of the motel parking lot.

"Where exactly are we going?" Sam asked. We had our phones on speaker so we all could talk.

"McAlester Oklahoma." Dean said.

We drove all night. I let Abby sleep because I'm just that good of a friend. When we reached the town we got two motel rooms. Sam insisted on not waking Abby up and carried her into their room. Once I made it to mine and Dean's, I collapsed on the bed.

I heard Dean drop our duffels on the floor. He came over and laid on top of me. He pushed some hair out of my face and kissed me gently.

"Get some rest babe. We're going to be busy tonight." I opened up my eyes.

"I have one question. Where exactly are we going to look for this colt?"

"Well, Bobby said their was a huge ass farm house on Shurman Rd."

"And who are we going after?"

"That's two questions." He rolled beside me.

"Yeah so answer it."

"A demon named Crowley." I sat up in the bed.

"Crowley?"

"Yeah. You heard of him?"

"Yeah, you could say that. Let's just go to bed and we'll talk about it later."

"Okay." He kissed me then rolled over and closed his eyes. I did the same.

Around six oclock that evening I woke up. Dean was still sleeping when I climbed out of bed. I walked next door and knocked on Sam and Abby's door. Sam answered.

"He Chassidy." He opened the door wider to let me in, but I just stood there.

"Abby up?"

"Yeah." Abby walked over to where Sam and I stood.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I looked to Sam and back to her. "Alone."

"Yeah." She grabbed her gun and tucked it in the waist band of her jeans. She followed me out to my car. I leaned back on the hood. "What's up?"

"Dean…..He told me who has the colt."

"And?"

I was staring at the ground. I looked up at Abby. "It's Crowley." Abby's eyes widened and her face paled a little. She was struggling to form words.

"What are we going to do?"

"Nothing. We go with the boys. Make sure everything goes smoothly. I don't want them to know we know Crowley. Not yet."

"Okay." Dean walked out of the motel room. He saw us at the car and walked over.

"Everything okay." He leaned down and kissed me on the forehead.

"Yeah." I replied to his question.

Later that evening we were headed to the farm house. When we got there I noticed Bobby was right. It was huge. It was gated and everything. Once we broke in and killed a few demons, we searched the house for Crowley or the colt, but came up with nothing. He was gone and Sam and Dean were pissed.

We were gathered on the front lawn of the big house. Suddenly there was this blinding light off in the distance. None of us knew what was going on. All of a sudden Castiel appeared. I was on defense and since he appeared beside me I reacted. Only I ended up on my ass on the ground. He is an angel after all. I looked up and smiled at him.

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

"What's going on Cass?" Dean asked.

"Lucifer has been set free. Lilith broke the final seal."

"How the hell did she do that?" I asked dusting myself off.

"She performed a ritual. She sacrificed herself to set him free. She was the last seal." We all shared looks. The apocalypse was happening. "Lucifer will be able to track you. He's an angel." Cass touched me and Dean, who were closets to him, on the chest. Pain shot through and I lost my breath. When he removed his hand I struggled to catch my breath. He then done the same to Sam and Abby.

"What the hell did you just do?" Dean asked. He was still clutching his chest like me, only he had got his breathing back to normal.

"I branded you with enokian sigil. It will hide you from all angels and demons."

I pulled my shirt out and looked down. "I don't see anything Cass."

"There on your ribs." Cass then disappeared.

"Fuck that hurt." Abby said.

"Yeah. I say we head to Bobby's. We need to regroup. Let him know what's happening."

"I agree with Sam." Dean said.

We went back to the hotel room and packed our things. Then we piled into the cars and headed to Bobby's.


	14. Chapter 13 Energy, strength, and Power

**Hey guys soory it took me so long to get this up, but hey I'm posting two chapters today so that should make it all better!!! Hope you guys enjoy!! Please review!!!**

*******Chapter Thirteen*******

**Energy, Strength, and Power**

We made it to Bobby's to find him not home. We tried his cell and found out he was in the hospital. He was attacked by some demon's and one of them had stabbed him, causing him to be put in a wheel chair.

When we got to the hospital, Bobby was sitting in his chair staring out the window. We tried talking to him, but he wouldn't say anything. He just sat there looking depressed and staring out the window.

Sam and Abby decided to go get us something to eat, while Dean and I stayed with Bobby. We were standing at the door taking when my cell went off. I looked at the caller I.D. and it read unknown.

"Hello?"

"Chassidy?"

"Cass?"

"Where are you?"

"St Martins Hospital. Why? Cass?" I closed my phone. Dean gave me a questioning look. I shrugged my shoulders, then noticed Cass walking down the hall and pointed it out to Dean.

"Cell phone Cass? Really? Since when do angel's need to reach out and touch someone?" Dean and his sarcastic comments.

"You hidden from Angel's. I can't track you."

"Enough foreplay." Bobby said getting our attention. "Get over here and lay your damn hands on. Get healing. Now."

"I cant." Cass said. Dean and I shared a look of confusion. "I'm cut off from heaven. Certain things I can do, certain I cant."

"Your telling me you lost your mojo just in time to get me stuck in this damn chair?" Bobby was getting angry.

"I'm sorry." Castiel said. He really truly looked sorry.

"Shove it up your ass." Bobby turned back to the window. Dean and I walked farther into the room and closed the door.

"Cass. Maybe I can do something. I mean I am part Angel."

Bobby laid on the bed. Sam and Abby had made it back and they stood in the far corner with Dean. Castiel and I stood over at Bobby's bed.

"So how exactly do I do this?" I asked Cass.

"Picture what you want done. Then focus all your strength, energy and power on making it happen."

I placed my hand over Bobby's wound and closed my eyes. I imagined it being healed. Bobby's legs working. Him being able to stand. I felt a warm tingling sensation in my hand. I opened my eyes to see my hand glowing. Next thing I know Bobby's wound was gone and I was falling to the floor.

Dean rushed over to me and pulled me into his lap. "Chassidy, are you okay?" All I could do was nod my head.

"She'll be fine. She just used a lot of her strength." Cass told us.

We watched Bobby stand up from the bed. I looked at him and smiled.

"Alright Dean we need to talk." Cass walked over to Dean and me.

"Okay." Dean said standing up. He then helped me up and placed me in a chair.

"This plan of yours, to kill Lucifer?"

"Yeah. You want to help?"

"No. It's foolish. It cant be done."

"Well thanks for the support."

"But I know someone who can. Someone besides Michael who's strong enough to take on Lucifer." We all looked at him questioning. "God…I'm going to find god."

"God. Cass?"

"Yes. He isn't in heaven so he's out there somewhere Dean."

"Listen chuckles, even if there is a god, he is either dead, and that's the generous theory-"

"He is out there." Cass interrupted.

"or he's kicking and doesn't give a rat's ass about us." They stared at one another for a moment. "Look around you man. The world is in the toilet. We're literally at the ends of days here and he's off somewhere drinking booze out of coconuts. Alright."

"Enough." Cass stopped Dean in his rant. I actually think Cass was getting a little mad. "This is not a theological issue, it's strategic. With gods help we can win."

"It's a pipe dream Cass."

"I killed 2 Angels this week. I'm hunted. I rebelled, and I did it all for you." Cass was up in Dean's face now. "And you failed. Lucifer is free. I have lost everything, for nothing. So keep your opinion to yourself."

"Alright you two." I said getting in between them. "Look Cass, you didn't just drop in to give us a bitch session, so what do you want?"

"I need an amulet. It's very rare and very powerful. It burns hot in the presence of god."

We all looked at Bobby who was now standing at the window. "I don't have nothing like that."

"No. You don't." Cass turned back to Dean, then looked down at the necklace he wore. Dean looked down at the necklace that Sam had given him when they were smaller.

"What? This?" Dean asked

"May I borrow it?" Cass asked Dean.

"No" Dean stated. He also took a step away from Cass.

"Dean, give it to me."

I watched Dean hesitate. He wanted to tell him no. He opened his mouth only to close it again. Finally he went to take the necklace off. "Alright. I guess." He went to reach it to Cass, but pulled back. "Don't lose it." Cass nodded his head and took the necklace. "Great. Now I feel naked." I couldn't help but giggle at him, which earned a glare from Dean.

"I'll be in touch." Cass disappeared.


	15. Chapter 14 Battles

**Hey guys! Here's chatper 14 hope you like it!!!**

*******Chapter Fourteen*******

**Battles**

We were still at the hospital with Bobby. The doctors couldn't figure out how he healed so fast and could walk. They still wanted to keep him a couple of days to do a few more test. He wasn't too happy about it.

We were sitting around his room talking when his cell started ringing. We sat and listened to the one sided conversation.

"Hello…..I cant hear you…..where are you?…….Colo, Colorado?…..River pass Colorado…….Rufus….you there?….Rufus….Rufus?"

We watched Bobby's eyes widen. I could faintly here the gun shots. He then looked down at the phone, closed it, then looked up at us.

"What's going on Bobby?" Sam asked

"Rufus. He said he had a demon problem. He's in River pass Colorado. I've got a bad feeling about this. You four better get your asses down there, and fast."

* * *

(River Pass Colorado)

We pulled up to the only bridge that lead into town. The bridge had been knocked down. I parked my car behind the Impala. Abby and I crawled out to meet Dean and Sam. All four of us walked over to the edge of the crumbled bridge.

"Well it looks like were hiking in." Abby stated.

"Oh, this is going to be fun. I can tell already." I said as I walked to the trunk of my car. I emptied out one of my back packs and started putting weapons in it. There was no way I was going in there unprepared. I strapped knifes to my thighs, and a sword to my back.

In the bag I place some holy water, salt, and some guns and salt rounds. I placed my .45 in the waist band of my jeans. Abby, Dean and Sam all had shot guns in their hands, so I grabbed mine too. Dean also had a bag slung on his back.

Dean looked over at me and arched an eyebrow at all of my gear. "What? We don't know if its just demon's in there." He just smiled at me and shook his head.

We made it to town, and it was deserted. There was no one in sight. There were empty cars along the streets. Some flipped over, others with broken windshields. There was also splatters of blood near some of them.

We stopped and was looking around. I heard a gun cock behind us, and I quickly spun around.

"Ellen?" Sam seemed surprised to see her.

"Hello boys, girls." She had the gun pointed at us.

"Ellen what the heck is going on here?" She lowered her gun and walked over to us. She splashed Dean's face with what I assumed was holy water. "Were us." Dean spat. Ellen then walked past us and to a church. We followed, and she lead us down to the basement.

Once we got downstairs Ellen stopped. She had lead us over a few different salt likes and devil traps. She wrapped Dean in a hug. "Real glad to see you guys." When she pulled back she smacked Dean.

"Do you know the can of whoop ass I ought to open on you? You cant even pick up a phone? What are you, allergic to giving me piece of mine? I've got to find out that your alive from Rufus."

"Sorry Ellen." Dean said while rubbing his jaw.

"Yeah you better be. You better put me on speed dial kid."

"Yes Ma'am." Dean said. I couldn't help but laugh about the situation. This caused Ellen to turn her anger toward me.

"You shouldn't be laughing little girl. Your in the same boat as him." She pointed to Dean. "I haven't heard from you in months."

"Well I guess you can blame that on your daughter. Last time I checked Jo and I didn't exactly part on good terms. In fact her last words were 'I don't ever want to see your face around here again.' I'm just giving her what she wished."

"Don't you take that tone with me Chassidy Marie Malakai. What happened between you and Jo was between the two of you. Not me and you. Pick up your phone or take an ass whooping."

"Yes Ma'am." I replied. One person I didn't want to cross was Ellen Harville.

"Speaking of Jo, where is she?" Sam asked.

"We were ambushed by demon's. We got separated." There was a pause while she looked between the boys. "So this is it? The end of time? The apocalypse?"

"Yeah." Dean sadly said. I reached out and grabbed his hand causing Ellen to look at the two of us questioning. Neither of us said anything.

We walked into the back room where there was a few more people. They told us how they have embraced the supernatural because of what they have seen. Ellen told us everything that has happened. I listened until she told us her and Jo were hunting.

"Wait." I stopped her. "You and Jo are hunting? Together?"

"Yeah. For a while now."

"What the hell? After every-"

"Now's not the time for that Chassidy." Ellen stopped me. "That was the past. It's done with."

"Yeah, but it's part of the problem. You said she wasn't cut out for a hunters life. That's why everything that happened, happened." My voice was raised slightly higher than normal.

"She's not cut out for it. That's why I'm with here. Well talk about it later. We've got bigger problems."

"Whatever." I sat back down and crossed my arms. I was getting questioning looks from Sam and Dean.

Ellen finished telling us about the demon's in town. How they were everywhere. And there was no way out. Dean and Sam came up with the idea of giving everyone weapons. We decided we needed some more supplies so Dean, Sam and I went to get them. Abby was going to stay with Ellen to start giving everyone lessons on how to use a gun.

We got back outside. Dean and I went to collect guns and shells while Sam went to get the salt. When we met back up with Sam, he was a little pale. He told us he had killed two demon's who were possessing teenagers.

We made it back to the church after looking for Rufus and Jo with no luck. We started getting everyone prepared and showing them how to load and shoot the gun they were going to be carrying.

Ellen came over to us when all four of us was talking. "I'll be back."

"Where are you going?" Dean questioned.

"I just can't sit here on my ass. My daughter's out there somewhere. If I'm not back in an hour get these people out of here."

"Your not going alone." I said getting to my feet.

"No your not-"

"Dean don't start the protective crap. I can handle myself. I may be pissed at Jo, but that doesn't mean I want her hurt. Ellen and Jo have always been like family. I think that's why Jo and I fight so damn much. I'll be fine. Don't worry."

He came over and kissed me. "Just be careful."

"I will."

"I'm coming too." Abby said.

The three of us grabbed guns and left the church. We noticed a house with smoke coming from the chimney. We went to check it out and found demon's.

"Guess we found base camp." Ellen said as we peered around the corner.

"Demon's don't get cold." I stated. We then were attacked by Jo, Rufus, and some other guy. All three of them had black eyes. Memories of what happened between Jo and me before played in my head. I heard Jo call Ellen a black eyed bitch and that caught my attention.

I knocked Rufus on his ass and ran over to Jo and Ellen. Abby was holding her own. I knocked Jo off Ellen and told her to run. Abby and I both ended up knocked out, but Ellen got away.

When I woke up I was tied to a chair. Abby was beside me in the same position. Jo and Rufus started splashing us with holy water and tried pouring salt down our throats. For some reason they thought we were demon's. That's when I realized something was wrong. We thought they were possessed and they thought the same thing about us.

They ended up leaving the room baffled. About five minutes later a guy I had seen at the church walked in the room.

"Who the hell are you?" Abby asked.

"What are you?" I asked before he could answer Abby's question.

"You caught me." The guy smiled at us. "Popped in to watch. I can hustle that way." He was making a joke out of the whole situation.

"So the Roger everyone around here knows? The real Roger?" I wanted to know what happened to him.

"Buried in a ditch." I rolled my eyes. I should have known.

"So who are you?" Abby questioned again. The dude grabbed a chair and sat in front of the two of us.

"Here's a hint. I was in Germany, then in the middle east. I'm waiting to hook up with my siblings. I've got three."

"I know who you are." I said not taking my eyes off him. "There aren't any demons in town are there?"

"Nope. Just frightened people ripping each others throats out. I really havent had to do much. Take out a bridge here, put in a little hallucination there. Set back, pop some corn, and watch the show."

"I'm gonna kill you myself." I said through clenched teeth.

"That's adorable Chassidy. Trying to protect all your little friends. Trying to protect Sam and Dean. Their both a big part of this you know. Just as much as you are."

"What's that supposed to mean. I know mine and Dean's part. Only Michael's not getting to Dean. What's Sam got to do with it?"

"He's Lucifer's vessel."

"He wont allow it." Abby said.

The demon/Roger stood up. "Well time for me to get back." He walked out of the room.

"Abby we need to find a way out of here."

"I know. I just haven't figured it out yet."

It had been about thirty minutes since we talked to the demon. All of sudden I heard an explosion down stairs. Then what sounded like people fighting. The fight seemed to go on and on. The door busted open and in walked Dean and Sam.

"Dean, it's not demon's. It's war."

"Yeah, I know." He came and untied me. Then he wrapped his arms around me in a hug. "Your never leaving my side again." He then kissed me, then looked up at Sam and Abby. "We've got to figure out how he's doing it."

"The ring." Abby said. We all hurried down stairs.

"Alright you two stay here and help Rufus, Ellen, and Jo." Dean said to Abby and me. I would tell him about me not leaving his side later. We just nodded in agreement. Dean kissed me before he left which earned me a glare from Jo.

"Alright. We've got to get everyone to stop shooting. Those people out there aren't demon's." I said.

"Who put you in charge?" Jo asked.

"Save it for later. Chassidy is right. We everyone stand down." Ellen said.

There was another gun shot from upstairs. I saw the priest from the church go down. "Get up stairs and make them stop shooting." I yelled then took off outside. There was another gun shot when I reached the priest. I didn't notice but Ellen followed me.

There was a girl with him that I could tell was scared. "Were not what you think we are." Ellen said as she held pressure to the gun shot wound. A guy grabbed Ellen and pulled a gun on her. He went to fire and it just clicked. Ellen grabbed the gun and started fighting with the guy.

"Here hold pressure here. Don't let loose." I told the girl.

I tackled the guy off of Ellen. We struggled a bit and he pulled a knife on me. He tried to stab me but I caught his hands before he could.

Another person attacked Ellen. I was trying to keep the guy from stabbing me with knife. All of a sudden he quit trying. He stared at me for a moment then got off me. I got up quickly to find Ellen and make sure she was fine.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked her when I found her.

"I'm fine. He's going to need patched up." She pointed to the priest.

"Let's get him in the house." We carried the priest inside and sat him on the couch. I went to the kitchen to look for some whisky. Jo was in there and she punched me when I walked thru the door.

"You stupid little bitch. What the hell was that for?" I heard Abby try to get over to us, but Ellen stopped her and told her Jo and I needed to work things out.

"Why are you here?"

"Well it looked like I was saving your ass."

"No that was Dean and Sam. You were tied to a chair."

"You know Jo, you can be pissed at what happened between us that's fine. I still don't think your cut out for hunting. I took that case last time because you couldn't handle it." Dean and Sam walked it but I didn't stop. "I get you want to hunt because it's your way of staying close to your dad, but your gonna get yourself and your mom killed. And another thing if you ever say anything to me like you did last time,-"

"What about your worthless family? You know that demon was right with what he said. That-" I grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against the wall.

"I would watch what you say next Jo." I felt arms around my waist. Dean grabbed my hand and pulled me off of Jo.

"Come on. Time for us to go." Dean said pulling me out of the kitchen.

"He wont stay with you." Jo yelled and I stopped.

"Jo don't." Dean said.

"What? You know you wont Dean. Your not the type to settle for one girl." Jo said.

"Yeah? And what if I told you that I loved Chassidy? Because I do. I'm sorry Jo. I know how you-"

"Just leave." Jo said. She has feelings for Dean and he just told her he loved me.

Ellen told us she would take care of everything here. Dean, Sam, Abby, and I grabbed our things and hiked back to our cars.


	16. Chapter 15 Secrets Revealed

**Hey guys let me know what you think. I know you've been wonder how the girls know Crowley. So here it is! Review Review Review!!!**

*******Chapter Fifteen*******

**Secrets Revealed**

A couple of weeks passed. We had a few simple salt and burns. Sam and Abby were looking for our next hunt. Dean and I were taking a nap at the motel we were staying at.

I was awaken by Dean's talking. He was on his cell. When he flipped it closed I raised up in the bed.

"Who was that?"

"Cass. He found Crowley." I tensed. Thankfully Dean didn't notice.

"Where?" My voice was almost a whisper. I was surprised he herd me.

"A couple hours from here. I'm going to tell Sam and Abby to pack." Dean got up off the bed and walked out the door.

I grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom. I stood in front of the mirror staring at myself. It's become inevitable. I'm going to meet Crowley again. Someone I never wanted to see again.

I took off my shirt. The scars across my stomach caught my attention in the mirror. Scars form my last encounter with Crowley. I pulled myself away from the mirror and finished undressing. Fifteen minutes later I was showered and dressed. I exited the bathroom. Dean had come back and already had our bags packed. He was sitting them down at the door.

"You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." He reached for the door handle. "Dean?" He stopped and turned back to me.

"Yeah?"

"Promise you'll be carefull. Crowley's not some low level demon. He's dangerous." He gave me a questioning look.

"You know Crowley?" I dropped my gaze to look at the floor. "Don't you think you should have mentioned that, oh say, maybe the first time we went after him?"

"I don't know much about him. I know what he's capable of. Last time we met I really wasn't conscious much."

"What are you talking about?"

"When I was sixteen Crowley kidnapped me. He had found out about my parents. He wanted information on the Angels. So he tortured me." I pulled up my shirt to reveal the scars across my stomach. "The angels couldn't get to me because of the sigils on the building. Cass got to Abby's parents and they pretty much brought an army for me. They got about twenty five hunters together. Eight of them died to save me."

"Your dad was one of those hunters Dean. He was the first one to get to me. He was also the one to carry me out. Another half an hour and I would have been dead from the blood loss. Crowley and a bunch of his henchmen got away, and I haven't come across him in ten years."

Dean stood there with his hands in his pockets. I could tell he didn't know what to say to me.

"You don't have to say anything. You wanted to know how I know Crowley. Well that's how. He tortured me and almost killed me. I was in the hospital for 3 weeks. Don't make a big deal out of this. I just wanted you to know that way if he says anything it doesn't take you by surprise."

Dean nodded and turned for the door. With his back to me he said "Sorry." Then went out the door.


	17. Chapter 16 Getting the colt

**Here is the next chapter. Hope you guys like it. I havent said this in the last few chapter so just to let you know i dont own anything to do with supernatural. Just Chass and Abby. Enjoy and remember Review!!!**

*******Chapter Sixteen*******

**Getting the Colt**

We were headed to a small town in Missouri. We were fifteen minutes out when Dean pulled off at a dinner. It was a little after six. We were waiting for a call from Cass.

Around eight p.m. that call came. He told us the place where Crowley was. We came up with the plan that Abby would ring in at the front gate and act like her car was broke down. I didn't like using her as bait but I couldn't do it myself. Crowley would know me. Probably his followers too.

Just like we planned two guards came out to meet Abby. Once the gates were opened Dean and Sam jumped out and killed both demons. I tossed Abby her gun and all four of us headed to the house.

Their was another guard at the front door. Dean took him out fairly easy. When we got in the house it was empty. No guards. We placed some devil traps on some of the rugs. We were headed toward a room up stairs when four of the guard popped out of no where and grabbed us.

I broke lose and ended up backing my demon into one of the devil traps. I was about to help Abby when someone entered the room clapping. I turned around to see Crowley with a huge grin on his face.

"Well, well, well. I was wondering when the Hardy boys were going to show up. And you brought….Well if it isn't Chassidy. Boy we had some good times. And you got your little friend with you."

He pulled a gun from his jacket. "I guess you all are looking for this? This is what all of this is about?"

I watched him cock the gun and point it at Sam and Dean. When he fired the gun the demon behind Dean dropped to the ground instead of Dean. The same thing happened when he shot toward Sam and Abby. He also killed the demon in the devils trap.

Crowley smiled at our shocked faces. "We need to talk. Privately. Follow me." He turned and headed back toward the room he came from. We followed him. He stepped behind his desk and laid the colt down on it.

"What the hell is this?" Dean asked.

"Do you know how deep I could have burred that thing. Nobody should know it exists, let alone you people. Except for the fact that I told you."

"You told us?" Sam was ready to laugh.

"Yeah. You know rumors sent out on the grape vine."

"Why?" Abby asked. "Why tell us anything?"

Crowley picked up the gun. "Because I want you to take this thing to Lucifer and empty it into his face."

"And why exactly would you want the devil dead?" Dean was getting skeptical.

"Its called," He laid the gun back on the desk. "survival. Lucifer isn't a demon, remember. He's an angel. And angel famous for his hatred of human kind. To him you just filthy bags of puss. That's the way he feels about you. What could he feel about us?"

"But he created you." I spoke up. Crowley turned toward me and smiled.

"To him were just servants. If Lucifer manages to exterminate human kind, were next. So help me….So what do you say? I give you the gun and you go kill the devil?"

I reached and grabbed the gun. "Okay."

"You wouldn't happen to know where the devil is by chance, would you?" Sam asked.

"Thursday. Birdies tell me he has an appointment in Carthage Missouri."

"Great." I said. Then I pointed the gun at him and pulled the trigger. All it did was click.

"Oh, yeah, right. You probably need some more ammunition." He pulled out a desk drawer.

"Aren't you signing your own death warrant?" What if we go up against the devil an lose?" Abby asked. I could see the anger growing in Crowley's eyes.

"One, he's going to kill us all anyways. Two, after you leave here I go on an extended vacation to all points no where, and Three, HOW ABOUT YOU DON'T MISS! OKAY! MORONS!" We all flinched a little. We watched him dig threw the draw and toss a pouch to Dean. Dean opened it up to reveal extra bullets. When we all went to turn back to Crowley he was gone.


	18. Chapter 17 Death

**Here is chapter Seventeen. I already had this one finished when i started typing up sixteen so i posted both chapters. I also have chapter eighteen done but its not typed up yet. Please review and let me know what you think.**

*******Chapter Seventeen*******

**Death**

We decided to head to Bobby's. He was out of the hospital and back home now. Bobby called Ellen. We were going to need all the help we could get. She told him her and Jo were in. Cass even joined us at Bobby's.

We were all gathered at Bobby's house. Sam and Dean were sitting at Bobby's desk talking in hushed tones. Dean didn't want Sam going cause he was Lucifer's vessel. Cass, Ellen, Jo, and Abby were sitting at the kitchen table drinking, talking and having a good time. I sat in the corner watching everyone. Just thinking about what tomorrow holds. If we were going to survive it.

Bobby interrupted my thoughts. "Everybody get in here." He yelled. "It's time for the line up." We all walked into the room. Bobby had a camera set up. "Usual suspects in the corner."

"Oh come on Bobby, nobody wants there picture taken." Ellen groaned out.

"Here here." Sam said.

"Shut up. Your drinking my beer. Anyway I'm going to need something to remember your sorry asses by." Bobby said coming over to us. Cass stood beside Sam, with Abby on Sam's other side. I stood between Abby and Dean. Jo was on his other side. Ellen and Bobby crouched down in front of us. We all had our arms around each other. We were all family. All each other had.

"Ha! It's always good to have an optimist around." Ellen said.

"Bobby's right." Cass said in his monotone voice. "Tomorrow we hunt the devil. This is our last night on earth." We were all quiet and the camera went off.

After that nobody said much. Not long after we all headed to bed. We all needed as much rest as possible. The next day we all got ready to head out. Bobby was staying behind that way if we got into trouble we had someone to fall back on. When we got to Carthage the town was life less. There were some missing posters posted all over the place.

Dean and Sam went to check out the PD. We stayed where we were. We all crawled out of our vehicles. I walked straight over to Cass.

"Cass." He was looking around. Seeing the same thing I was, and I saw the worry in his eyes.

"What is it you two?" Ellen asked.

"This town is not empty." Cass replied. Ellen looked at us questioning.

"Reapers." I said looking at the street.

"Reapers?" Ellen asked. "As in more than one?"

"Try like a few dozen. Their everywhere." I said looking up at Cass.

"They only gather like this in time of great catastrophe. Excuse me. I need to find out why their here." I watched Cass walk away. He looked up at a building then disappeared.

We decided to get back into our cars and drive around looking for people. After about thirty minutes we pulled up to Sam and Dean who were on the sidewalk. We all came to the conclusion that everything was empty. Then Ellen asked if they had seen Cass. They thought he was with us then Ellen told them about the reapers.

"He saw reapers?" Sam asked.

"Chassidy seen them too." Jo told him. Dean glanced at me.

"Where?" He asked.

"Everywhere." I told him. Dean and Sam shared a look. We decided to walk around and take a good look at things. So we all grabbed weapons and took off down the street.

We walked down the abandoned streets and a voice behind us made all of us turn around.

"There you are."

"Meg." Sam said.

"Shouldn't have come here boys." Dean started moving toward her.

"Could have said the same thing for you." He raised the colt at her. Meg didn't even flinch.

"I didn't come alone Deano." I was frozen in place since I turned around. I wasn't stairing at Meg. I was looking around her. Meg was right. She wasn't alone. She had hell hounds with her. About eight of them. The rest of my group heard them start growling and barking.

"Dean. Hell hounds." I looked at him. " I can see them."

"Come on boys. My father wants to talk to you."

"I think we'll pass." Sam said.

"Your call. You can make this really easy or you can make it really, really, really hard."

Dean turned and looked at us. Ellen nodded. "When have you known us to make anything easy?" Dean shot the hell hound beside Meg.

"Run!" Sam yelled. All of us took off running. The hell hounds followed us. Dean was farthest behind and one of the hounds jumped on him. Jo and I both stopped and turned back toward him.

"Stay back." Dean yelled at us, but we didn't listen.

Jo shot once and actually hit the thing. I shot at another one. Jo kept shooting at the same one. I was distracted with the other ones and didn't see one come up behind Jo.

"NO!" I heard Ellen yell. I turned around to Jo just in time to see the hell hound clawing at her. It ripped her stomach open before I could shoot it.

"Dean grab her." I said. Sam and Ellen started shooting along with me. Once Dean had Jo we took off into a near by store. Sam, Abby, and I locked the door with chains and laid down salt, while Ellen and Dean tended to Jo.

"We need some help!" Ellen yelled at me. She knew I knew something in the medical department.

"Chass!" Dean yelled. I ran up some isles and grabbed some supplies. We were in a hardware store so their wasn't much. I ran over to Jo and crouched down beside her. I pulled her and Ellen's hand away so I could see the damage. She was hurt really bad. Sam and Abby came and stood in front of us. I looked up at them and Abby had tears running down her cheeks.

Dean looked at me. My eyes were starting to tear up cause I knew with the amount of damage that was done, Jo wasn't going to make it unless we got her to a hospital. "Chassidy….You healed Bobby, can you do the same for Jo?" The tears fell down my face.

"I don't know." My voice cracked. "I can try."

Jo was breathing hard. I placed my hand over hers and concentrated like Cass told me to do. I felt the power go through me. I opened my eyes and my hands were glowing like they did before. Only when Jo moved her hand the wound was still there.

"It didn't work. Why didn't it work?" I closed my eyes and tried again. I put so much of my energy into it that I passed out.

I woke up with a horrible head ach. Dean was sitting beside me. I let out a small groan, and it got his attention.

"Are you okay? You scared me." He asked pushing some of my hair behind my ear.

"Did it work?" Dean dropped his head and I took that as a no, so I got up to check on Jo. Ellen was sitting beside her holding a makeshift bandage to her side. I went and found and ace bandage and wrapped it around her so the pressure would be constant.

Dean and Sam sound a CB radio and got a hold of Bobby since out cells weren't working. They told Bobby the situation. The tried coming up with a plan but came up with nothing. Bobby did however figure out that the devil was in town to perform a ritual to release the angel of death. He also told us where Lucifer was going to be performing the ritual. It was up to us to stop it.

Ellen and Abby were sitting with Jo. Dean, Sam and I were trying to figure out a way to get Jo and Ellen out of town. Jo heard us talking and got our attention.

"Guys! Guys stop." We turned and looked at her. "Can we be realistic about this please?" We walked over to her. "I can't move my legs. I can't be moved. My guts are being held in by an ace bandage. We gotta….gotta get our priorities straight here. I'm not going anywhere."

"Joanna Beth you stop talking like that." Ellen said. Tears running down her face.

"Mom. I cant fight. I cant walk." Jo's voice cracked and tears welled up in my eyes. "But I can do something. We've got propane, rock salt, iron nails. Everything we need."

"Everything we need for what?" I asked.

"To build a bomb Chass."

"No." I said.

"No….Jo…No." Dean also said.

"You got another plan?" She looked at the two of us. "Those are hell hounds out there. They've got all of our scents. Those bitches will never stop coming after you….We let the dogs in. You guys hit the roof. Make a break for the next building over. I can wait here with my finger on the button. Rip those mutts a new one." She smiled. "Or at least get you a few minutes head start. If I can get you a shot at the devil…..Dean you have to take it."

"Jo.. don't" I said.

"Chass. Were always fighting. Don't fight me on this. It's what I'm here for." I just nodded my head and let my tears fall. Ellen was sobbing beside Jo.

"You heard her, get to work." Ellen said, and we did. Dean, Sam, Abby and I made bombs and placed them around the store. We wired all of them together and to a trigger. Dean walked over to Jo and crouched down.

"This is it. I'll see you on the other side." He was trying not to break down. "Probably sooner than later." Everyone walked away and let them have their moment. I stood a little ways away. They could still see me and I could still hear them.

"Make it later." Jo smiled at him. Dean placed the trigger in her hand and kissed her on the forehead. They stared at each other for a moment and Dean lent down and kissed her on the lips. When he pulled back Jo looked up at me. I smiled at her to let her know it was fine.

I walked over and sat beside her. I hugged her and tried to hold back my tears. "I know I can be a bitch sometime's, but that's just how I am. You know that…I love Jo. No matter how much we bitch and gripe at each other I always loved you." She kissed me on the cheek and hugged me again.

"I love you to Chass. You know sisters are always supposed to bitch and gripe at each other." Ellen came over to us. The two of them shared a look. "Mom no." Jo was starting to cry now.

"Somebody's got to let them in. And like you said, you're not moving. You got me Jo and your right. This is important. I wont leave you here alone." Ellen looked over at me. "You guys better go."

"Ellen." I started.

"I said go." She locked eyes with me and I seen there was no talking her out of this. I nodded my head and stood up. "Dean." Dean stopped and looked at Ellen. "Kick it in the ass. Don't miss." Dean held her look for a moment, then we all headed to the roof.

We jumped to the next building over. We then climbed down the fire escape. We were running up the street when the explosion went off. We stopped running and turned back to look. I couldn't stop the sob's that racked through my body. Dean wrapped his arm around me and pulled me away with him.

Jo and Ellen were dead. We all pulled ourselves together. We had a job to finish. To finish for the two of them. We were going to kill the devil.


	19. Chapter 18 Hunting the devil

**Hey guys here is the very last chapter to this story. I hope you have enjoyed this story and I'm sad for it to come to an end, but hopefully I will have more to come. I am working on the sequel to singers daughter right now so if you havent checked out that story you can. Again i dont own supernatural. I would love to be able to own Dean and Sam but sadly i dont. **

*******Chapter Eighteen*******

**Hunting the Devil**

We went to where Bobby told us Lucifer was going to be. It looked like the whole town was there.

"Guess we know what happened to the towns people." Dean spoke what I was thinking.

"Okay." Sam said.

"Okay." Dean repeated.

"Any last words?" Sam asked. Dean looked at everyone of us.

"I think I'm good."

"Yeah. Me too." Sam said. Abby and I stayed silent.

"Here goes nothing." Dean and I moved toward Lucifer, but still hidden by the bushes. Sam and Abby went out and walked right thru the towns people. They were to distracted Lucifer.

"Hey!" We heard Sam holler. "You wanted to see me?" Sam cocked the gun he had with him.

"Oh Sam you don't need that gun here. I'm not going to hurt you." Lucifer stopped what he was doing and faced Sam and Abby. He paid her not attention.

I stayed in the bushes. Dean moved over to Lucifer and held the colt to his head.

"Yeah? Well, I'd hurt your." Dean cocked the gun. "So suck it." He shot him in the head, and Lucifer dropped to the ground.

We thought he was dead because he wasn't moving. Then all of a sudden he sucked in a breath. "Ow." He stood up. "Where didn't you get that?" Dean didn't get to say anything. Lucifer hit him and knocked him into a tree. I ran toward him. Lucifer's attention was back on Sam.

"Dean? Dean are you okay?" He was out cold, but still had a pulse. I was trying to think about what to do. Then Crowley's words hit me. Lucifer was and angel. A human like Dean can't kill him. Only another angel can. Or me.

I ran back to the bushes and scramble through my bag I had left there. I found what I was looking for. When I ran back out of the bushes I heard what Lucifer was saying to Sam.

"I was a son, a brother. Like you." He said to Sam. "A younger brother. And I had an older brother who I loved. Idolized in fact. And one day I went to him, and I begged him to stand with me. And Michael….he turned on me. Called me a freak. A monster. And then he beat me down. All because I was different. Cause I had a mind of my own. Tell me something Sam, does any of this sound familiar?"

While Lucifer was giving his speech to Sam I snuck in behind him.

"Sam's nothing like you, you bastard." I took the silver stake I had gotten out of my bag, and when Lucifer turned toward me I plunged it into his heart. At first I didn't think it worked, because he laughed. Then he suddenly stopped and his eyes went big.

"Your not an angel." He chest was starting to glow.

"No. But my mother was." The glowing got brighter. It got so bright I had to turn my head and covered my eyes.

There was a loud screaming sond and then something like an explosion. I was knocked backwards. When I finally looked up Lucifer was gone. The towns people were all collapsed on the ground. I looked around. Sam and Abby were both knocked back and were now sitting up looking at me. Dean was starting to come around.

"Is he-" Sam started

"Dead?" Cass popped up.

"Cass is he really dead?" I asked.

"Yes." We all sat and stared at each other. None of us knowing what to say to the other. "I told you it was you and Dean who was to kill Lucifer. Dean kept you safe and got you close enough to kill him. Lucifer would have detected an angel. You a human with angel powers because of your mother. You were not detectable to him. And only an angel can kill another angel. Or a human with angel powers in your case."

We had did it. We killed Lucifer. The apocalypse was over, and we could go on living our life's. Abby's with Sam and mine with Dean. We could be happy.


End file.
